El diario de mi corazón II: Saitama
by Seirit
Summary: Voy en el avión con rumbo fijo a mi hogar, para ver de nuevo a mi familia que no había visto desde hace seis meses. Voy en aquel avión viendo fijamente a la ventanilla observando el basto mar azul, tal vez por última vez, mientras unas lágrimas traicionaras caen por mis mejillas. Esa presión en el pecho aumenta al ver que dejo atrás una tierra de la cual creí jamás amar... 2nd Part
1. Prólogo

Voy en el avión con rumbo fijo a mi hogar, para ver de nuevo a mi familia que no había visto desde hace seis meses. Voy en aquel avión viendo fijamente a la ventanilla observando el vasto mar azul, tal vez por última vez, mientras unas lágrimas traicionaras caen por mis mejillas. Esa presión en el pecho aumenta al ver que dejo atrás una tierra de la cual creí jamás amar, una tierra en donde conocí a la persona que más amo y que pese a las promesas que hicimos siento un hueco en mi corazón.

Mi amiga Ino me llama y yo sólo puedo darle una sonrisa denotando la tristeza en mis ojos.

Ambas lloramos por dejar recuerdos preciados en un departamento cerca del mar. Ambas llorábamos por dejar una libertad añorada y personas importantes

Maldita universidad… ¿Por qué justamente faltando un año para acabar me tiene que pasar esto? Como había dicho, cada que encuentro algo bueno, la vida siempre se empeña en bajarme de mi nube y ver la triste realidad, como quisiera volver al pasado para poder decirle palabras que quise transmitir con un solo "cuídate" .

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, su mirada oscura que parecían pozos sin fondo, aquel cabello negro con reflejos azules que estaba algo alborotado, sólo se presentó una vez, y aun después haber visto el amanecer a su lado, no conseguía recordar su nombre, ahora que me marcho no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza. Sasuke Uchiha, me pregunto ¿Por qué justamente me tuve que enamorar de ti?

No era muy expresivo, pero con sus acciones me demostraba que me quería y aun cercana a mi partida me decía con sus abrazos y besos que me extrañaría.

Espero al menos que nuestras promesas se cumplan, la verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo, quiero decir las cosas que ni fui capaz de decir, quiero sostener tu mano y jamás soltarla.

Llego a mi realidad, mi familia está en este aeropuerto esperando por mi regreso, feliz de verlos pero por dentro destrozada por no tener a la persona que descubrí es más importante para mí. Veo a Ino una última vez, la abrazo y le doy gracias por todo, por el viaje, por vivir juntas, por estar en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y sobre todo por haberme presentado a aquel hombre.

Mi casa, aquella que deje tiempo atrás sólo la veo con nostalgia, nada había cambiado, mis padres me preguntan si quiero algo de cenar yo sólo digo que no, que quisiera descansar por el largo camino.

Me dejan tranquila y subo a mi habitación, cuanto la extrañaba, la verdad era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de mi casa. Prendo la luz y cierro la puerta tras de mí, dejo mi maleta ahí y sólo unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren mi rostro.

Él ya no estaba ahí, ya no había más noches con él, ya no había más abrazos y besos nocturnos.

Y ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzaré a escribir en mi diario, que aunque sea doloroso, no quiero olvidar cada detalle de ti, no quiero olvidar cada momento que viví junto a ti.

_Mi amado Sasuke Uchiha_

_30 de Marzo… aquí… aquí es donde comienzo a escribir…_

_Hola a todos! Si ya se, casi toda una vida sin actualizar xD pero en verdad pido disculpas, he estado un poco apretada en tiempo (cuando eres mayor y tu prioridad es trabajar día día para sacar el pan de cada día no muchas opciones xD soy muy exagerada lo sé muajajaja)._

_Bueno ya fuera de cuento, como les había dicho hace tiempo esta es una historia que ya esta terminada, así que conti siempre habrá, e_e las razones de que no la haya, bueno ya se los explique, hay veces que lo que quiero hacer al llegar a casa es dormir y así xD _

_Se que muchas en su cabeza me querrán matar al decirme, "Seirit, qué mierda es esta? es lo mismo que la primera parte!". Si bueno, el prologo es como el intermedio, o_o así que no me maten! xD_

_Si es primera vez que lees este fic, por favor, te pido leas la primera parte, que esta en este link s/8964466/1/El-diario-de-mi-coraz%C3%B3n-I-Okinawa _

_Espero te guste (les guste) el fic :) Esto es basado en un hecho real... el mio xDD (Y es basado por que no estudie arte ni nada por el estilo, soy una triste y pobre administradora ;_;)_

_Cualquier cosa, los espero en . , para ser amigos, o que me reclamen por lo pésima que soy xD Bueno ya, es momento de dejar esto, nos vemos en el siguiente cap que lo subo en unos emm 10 min xD_

_Ja ne!_


	2. Página 1

**Página 1**

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y a tientas busqué con mi mano aquella presencia que últimamente me acompañaba por las mañanas. Pero no había nadie. Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con el techo de la habitación. Era extraño, que yo recuerde no había una lámpara de forma redonda colgando. Desvié mi vista hacia la derecha encontrándome con el closet donde usualmente veía una ventana… me levanté algo alarmada por aquella habitación, era tan diferente, los muros pintados de un verde claro, un escritorio más grande, mientras que la ventana estaba atrás de la cabecera de mi cama.

_Mi habitación de Saitama._

¿Todo eso habría sido un sueño? Si, era lo más seguro, pero el equipaje sólo me dijo que no era así. Me levanté de mi cama con suma pereza, era temprano, lo sabía. En el escritorio estaba una libreta, la cual se había destinado a ser ese diario de mis recuerdos con él. Aun ni me la creía, no quería aceptar que todo eso ya se había acabado. Cerré la libreta y la llevé a uno de los cajones de mi closet, lo guardé en lo más profundo, después de todo eran valiosas memorias. Aun en pijama, bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, a pesar de que hace seis meses había dicho que quería regresar a casa ahora solo pedía por volver a Okinawa.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina, yo era una copia idéntica de ella, ambas con el cabello largo y del mismo color rosado, el mismo tono de piel salvo a diferencia de los ojos, los míos un verde jade y ella de ojos azul zafiro.

–Vaya madrugaste, pensé que bajarías más tarde – dijo mi madre volteándome a ver.

–Aunque no lo creas todos los días me levantaba temprano. –jalé la silla para sentarme, solté un suspiro y recargué mi cabeza en la mesa.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

–Nada – susurré sin voltear a verla.

Mi madre colocó un plato en frente de mí y ella se sentó a mi lado.

– Gracias por la comida

Comí despacio y sin prisas, mi madre sólo observaba cada detalle de mí, comenzaba a ser algo irritante, digo, era como si estuviera viendo comer a una estrella de cine.

–Mamá, ¿puedes dejar de verme? – Dije algo grosera – sabes que es molesto que se te queden viendo así.

–Lo siento – se burló – pero es que tenía tiempo sin verte, debes entenderme, además, has cambiado mucho.

–Si como no –dije retomando mi desayuno.

–Te ves más delgada, algo más bronceada y qué decir del carácter, en verdad que cambiaste.

–Eso no es cierto, sigo siendo la misma.

–Seguro que ese Sasuke tiene algo que ver.

Sólo con nombrarlo todo se ensombreció. Era algo ilógico, ya nada tenía sentido, él a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia en ese lugar y yo aquí en mi casa siendo objeto de exanimación de mi madre.

–No quiero hablar de eso.

– ¿En que quedaron? ¿Cortaron?

–Eso no te incumbe.

Me levanté y lleve mi plato al lavadero, tallé mi plato como si tratara de eliminar todo lo que sentía. Mi madre permanecía en silencio y observándome atentamente, mientras que mi mente pedía a gritos calma mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para no soltarme a llorar. Escuché que mi madre se levantaba y se dirigió a donde estaba yo, me abrazó y yo comencé a llorar.

–Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto a casa pero, no me gusta verte así, triste– mi madre me sacó de la cocina y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala. – cuando llegaste nos pusimos muy felices por tu llegada, al fin veríamos de nuevo a nuestra adorada hija, pero cuando te vimos, tu mirada no era la misma, era como si hubieras dejado algo muy importante allá, tu mirada estaba apagada y llena de tristeza, llegamos a casa y ni siquiera te percataste del letrero que habíamos hecho para ti – mi madre señaló un gran letrero colorido que decía "Bienvenida a casa Sakura".

–Lo siento – susurré con la cabeza gacha.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, eres nuestra hija y nos preocupa que estés así, tu padre hoy salió temprano con la excusa de que quería abrir temprano la tienda, pero la razón es porque no sabe cómo consolarte. ¿Lo quieres mucho?

–Sí.

_Pero eso realmente era poco._

– ¡Yo no pedí enamorarme, yo no quería porque sabía que esto iba a pasar, porque sabía que si regresaba iba a estar llorando como una estúpida!

–No debes de sentirte así, no digas que enamorase está mal. ¿Quedaron de verse?

–Sasuke estudia medicina, él es muy dedicado, iba dos años adelantado y siempre tomaba clases extra, a pesar de ser vacaciones él aún está estudiando – sonreí con nostalgia – aun no entiendo de dónde sacaba tiempo para verme. Él quería estudiar en Tokio pero no quedo, así que continuo en Okinawa, pero no descansara hasta hacer su especialidad en Tokio.

– ¿Y de que te quejas? Tokio no está lejos de aquí.

–Pero será un largo año, además… – desvié mi mirada avergonzada pues me carcomían los celos.

– ¿Temes que busque alguien mejor que tú?

Fruncí los labios y cerré los ojos ante la idea.

– ¿Cómo es él? Nunca me ensañaste una foto. – como llevaba mi celular conmigo, le mostré una de las tantas fotos que le obligué a tomarse conmigo, antes de dársela a mamá, lo miré, su porte arrogante que lo hacía ver tan bien, con aquella sonrisa ladina que sólo me volvía más loca y aquella mirada negra que me hacía perderme más en su asqueroso ser. Le tendí el celular a mi mamá y ella sonrió. – Sí que es guapo – yo la miré con odio fingido – vamos no me mires así, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

–Seguro que lo terminarías odiando, aun no entiendo por qué me hace sentir así.

–Supongo que encontraste la horma de tu zapato – me tendió mi celular – recuerda que todo se rige a complementos y equilibrios, tu padre es explosivo e impulsivo y yo soy serena y tranquila, lo que quiere decir que debe ser equilibrado.

–Pero Sasuke es orgulloso y yo también.

–Pero seguro más que tu – la miré asombrada… _¿Cómo es que sabe?_ – por lo que me cuentes y como luce en la foto es el clásico chico que no le teme a nada, orgullos de quién es pero temeroso a que sepan que en el fondo es la persona más tierna.

_¿Es que acaso mi madre es una bruja? Joder tan calladita que se ve._

–No pierdas la esperanza, si su deseo es verse de nuevo ten por seguro que sus caminos se volverán a juntar.

–Gracias mamá.

–De nada, ahora andando, tenemos que vernos con tu padre en un rato.

Sin más nos apresuramos a recoger todo, nos bañamos y vestimos para ir con papá para llevarle algo de almorzar.

_31 de marzo… no han pasado 24 horas y la distancia hace sus estragos… mi deseo, volver a verlo. Nunca pensé que echaría de menos su arrogante presencia._

**_Disfrútenlo! Dejenme sus rvws para ver que les pareció!_**

**_ . _**


	3. Página 2

**Página 2**

Comenzaba a ser algo traumático, no tener a Sasuke cerca era algo duro, extrañaba sus arrogancias, su estúpido monosílabo y que decir cuando me decía molestia. Ok, creo que caí bajo y tal vez soy una maldita masoquista, pero ¿es que es tan difícil imaginarse mi amor hacia él? Gente normal ya estaría buscando otro pez en el agua, en cambio, yo me aíslo en soledad. No he sabido nada de él, mucho menos de los chicos, ha pasado más de semana y es como si esas personas sólo hubieran salido de mi imaginación.

Ino me llamó hace un par de días, diciendo que iría hoy por mí para festejar nuestro regreso. ¿Regreso? ¿Regreso de qué? ¿Es que acaso está loca? ¿O yo soy la única imbécil que se siente a punto de morir?

Me arreglé de mala gana, no tenía ánimos de nada, decidí enviar mi orgullo a la basura y mandé un mensaje de texto a la persona que me hacía sentir así. Al poco rato Ino me marcó diciendo que estaba afuera de mi casa esperando, sin más, bajé las escaleras. Aún era temprano así que le hablé a mi madre que estaba en la tienda, le dije que iría con Ino a una reunión de amigos, solo dijo "diviértete".

_Cuando más quiero una madre estricta me sale con un "diviértete"._

Ino estaba de lo más normal, subimos a su auto, cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y después sólo veía el camino pasar por la ventana. Está bien, cometía un error de portarme así, pero desde que llegamos, mi querida amiga Ino ha hecho lo imposible por "levantarme el ánimo", desde idas al cine, plazas comerciales, actividades recreativas, fiestas… vivir todo eso en una semana era demasiado y sinceramente ya estaba harta.

–Quedamos con los chicos en la casa de Sasori.

–Si – ni siquiera le presté atención, iba sumida en mis pensamientos por no decir que iba ida.

–Sakura, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar con esa actitud?

–Hasta que los cerdos vuelen – ósea cuando ese orgulloso se digne a mínimo escribirme.

Llegamos a casa de Sasori, en verdad que era grande, pero vamos, aquel era hijo de unos artistas, a pesar de que el mundo de los títeres y esas cosas decayera – o al menos eso parecía – ellos nadaban en dinero. Sus padres estaban constantemente de viaje, haciendo sus presentaciones y trabajos.

–Vaya pero hasta que se dignan a aparecer.

Mi amigo Sasori, es gracioso en la forma en que lo conocí, tomando en cuenta que caí encima de él, es un par de años mayor que yo, claro él ya se graduó de la universidad y trabaja en su propio teatro. Cada que salíamos siempre me sacaba una carcajada, era un amigo que estimaba mucho, junto con Ino, fue uno que más me motivo para salir de Saitama.

–Sasori, no has cambiado nada – aduló Ino – entrare, seguro los chicos tienen muchas ganas de vernos.

–Si pasa, han de estar en la cocina tragándose todo lo que hizo el chef.

A carcajada limpia Ino se alejó de nosotros con dirección a la gran cocina.

–Mínimo un hola – dijo con notable seriedad.

–Ah sí, hola Sasori, ¿Cómo estás?

– ¿Qué te sucede? Ni si quiera me llamaste cuando llegaste, si no fuera por Ino seguro ni me entero de que estas aquí.

–Eso es lo de menos – pase de largo para dirigirme a la cocina.

Ahí me topé con varios amigos que no veía desde mi ida a Okinawa, el serio de Shino, el escandaloso de Kiba, supongo que él y Naruto serían competidores seguros de ver quien hacía más escándalo, el tragón de Chouji, Ten Ten y su novio antipático Neji, Shikamaru y su infinita pereza a lado de Temari que no sé porque se fijó en él, la belleza de Konan y su dúo de inseparables amigos Yahiko y Nagato, ambos recordándome un poco a Juugo y el tan raro e inusual Deidara, estos cuatro últimos siendo mis superiores. Todos se veían igual, pareciera como si nunca los hubiera dejado de ver, sonreí de lado ante ese panorama, todos felices, pero yo, mostrando apariencias.

Mis amigos me abrazaron y me dieron la bienvenida, después de todo aprendí a ser buena actriz, puesto que a todos les dedicaba sonrisas y seguía sus juegos y bromas.

_En este momento, una sonrisa equivale una lágrima._

La fiesta se prolongó a la piscina, si esa casa tenia piscina, unos se habían preparado y habían llevado bañador, yo me limité a sentarme en un camastro, al poco rato me recosté y veía las nubes, ahora lo encontraba entretenido, cerré mis ojos y el sonido del agua me llevó a esas épocas de playa dónde el asqueroso sol brillaba burlándose de mí, ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo por que vuelvo a odiar el sol.

Sin darme cuenta aquellas lágrimas que creí haber dejado en la oscuridad de mi habitación, volvieron a brotar, llevé el dorso de mi mano a mis ojos y restregué con fuerza denotando mi molestia, al parecer nadie se había dado cuanta, pues todos chapoteaban felices en la alberca. No sabía qué hora era y mucho menos me detuve a pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí recostada, sin más me levanté sin decir nada a nadie, fui al interior de la casa y tomé mis cosas para irme de ahí, saqué mi móvil y apreté una tecla, la pantalla únicamente mostraba la imagen de inicio pero nada de un mensaje o llamada.

_¡Maldito imbécil!_

Ya no lo soportaba más, me sentía tan vacía e inútil, todas las noches antes de dormir siempre lloraba, lloraba por él y por todas esas cosas que nunca le dije y quise hacer. ¿Me arrepentía? Si, ahora lo hacía, por quererlo y amarlo con locura desmesurada, de haber aceptado su estúpido capricho de salir con él, de caer en su juego de besos y caricias y a su vez de las ocasiones en que lo provocaba. No podía olvidar nada de él, cerraba los ojos y todo era tan nítido, veía su maldita sonrisa arrogante, su mirada profunda y deseosa.

– ¿Ya te vas?– la pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación.

–Si– volteé a ver a Sasori y traté de dar mi mejor cara – tengo que irme, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Dispuesta a irme, di la vuelta para perderme en uno de los tantos pasillos pero mi huida se frustró pues fui retenida por su mano. Me jaló y me llevó a una habitación, era un gran estudio inundado de libros, todos ellos seguramente de historia y arte. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y me llevó al centro de aquel lugar, volteó a verme pero aun no deshacía su amarre.

– ¡Deja de actuar de esa forma tan patética quieres!

–Como actúe o no eso te viene valiendo mierda.

Soltó mi brazo sorprendido de aquellas palabras, vamos, nunca le había hablado así, era la primera vez. Arrepentida de mis acciones y palabras desvié mi mirada hacia el piso.

–No sé qué te paso allá, pero has vuelto, olvídate de todo eso y vive tu maldita vida. Aquí hay gente que se preocupa por ti, Ino ya no sabe qué hacer en verdad está desesperada y a mi… – tomó mi mentón y me obligó a alzar la mirada – a mí no me gusta verte así.

Nos quedamos así un rato y de inesperado me abrazó y fue cuando sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Lloré amargamente, deseaba verlo porque quería que él fuera quien me abrazara y me cuidara, el que me mimara y me dijera que todo saldría bien, pero esos ridículos deseos solo se ensombrecían por ese abrazo de Sasori. Joder, lo extrañaba y mucho ¿pero qué podía hacer? Sólo esperar como niña buena.

_Me sentía atada._

Me tranquilicé y le conté a resumidas cuentas, lo que había pasado en Okinawa, cuando llegamos, la universidad, los amigos, mi trabajo temporal y la parte más amarga… Sasuke, el que me robó mi corazón y aun lo tiene prisionero. Él escuchó todo atentamente, sin interrumpir, mientras me enfrascaba más a la historia sentía que mi miraba cambiaba, sonreía como tonta por algunos momentos que recordaba, pero cuando llegué a la partida todo fue ensombreciendo de nuevo. No dijo nada, en cambio tomó mi mano y me llevó donde todos, para despedirme, nos subimos a su auto y condujo por las calles sin prisa. Al poco rato llegamos a mi casa.

–Está bien lo que sientes… – rompió el silencio– siento si lo que diga después te suena duro, pero Sakura, si él no pone de su parte deja de llorar por él, si realmente valiera la pena te llamaría, rogaría por ti o qué sé yo. Esa tal Sasuke es sólo uno más del montón, sal con alguien más, alguien que te haga sentir feliz y deja de preocuparte por ese idiota que no vale la pena.

–Así de fácil es decirlo– le dediqué una sonrisa y abrí la puerta del auto – ¿Qué harías si estuvieras como yo? ¿Si creyeras que con su sola presencia bastara para vivir?

–No lo sé –bajé del auto – pero me enferma verte así.

Cerré la puerta del auto y el arrancó. Sus últimas palabras no habían salido con enojo, parecía lastima, si tal vez eso. Entré a mi casa y mis padres aun no llegaban, dejé una nota diciendo que ya había llegado, que estaba en mi habitación y dormida. Claro, eso hice llegué a mi habitación, aventé mis cosas y me arrojé a la cama. No sentía su presencia y mucho menos olía su aroma, apreté las sabanas de mi cama y como era de costumbre aquellas traicioneras lágrimas volvieron aparecer.

_10 de abril… ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Piensas en mí como yo en ti?_

_"Molestia… ¿Qué me hiciste? Te extraño, duerme y sueña conmigo"_

**_;_; Cada que lo leo, siento que lo vivo de nuevo!_**

**_ . _**


	4. Página 3

**Página 3**

Las clases ya habían comenzado. Me sentía… como describirlo, estúpidamente feliz. Al fin sabia de Sasuke… bueno, más o menos. Nunca nos dábamos detalles del como estábamos o que hacíamos, al menos yo me conformaba con que me quería y me extrañaba, además yo no puedo ser de las típicas locas que siempre quieren saber qué hace su novio a cada cinco minutos de su vida, ni va conmigo y se me hace desgastante, además eso se torna fastidioso. Cada que recibía un mensaje del él me la pasaba horas viéndolo como una tonta, a pesar de que ya se lo había respondido. Lo que si no tenía valor para hacer era llamarle, porque si escuchaba su voz me quebraría y sentiría desesperación por no estar a su lado. Pero ese día había sido diferente.

Era medio día, teníamos un receso grande entre clases, mis amigos y yo habíamos decidido ir a comer cerca de la universidad, mi móvil sonó con un rock ligeramente pesado y con sólo escucharlo me emocionaba como niña en dulcería.

_"Aquí todos hablan de ti y sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer… en todos lados estas presente, eres una maldita molestia, una de la que no me puedo deshacer… te extraño"_

Lo leí varias veces, tantas que me lo aprendí de memoria. No lo pensé dos veces, me aleje por un momento de mis amigos pidiéndoles que ordenaran por mí lo que fuera y le marqué ya era mucho, inclusive para él.

_–Diga_ – se escuchaba mucho ruido en el fondo.

– ¡Sasuke! – Controlaba la emoción de escucharlo de nuevo – Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?

_–Sakura eres tú… bien… yo… ¿y tú?_

–Bien…

El silencio invadió la conversación… realmente éramos patéticos, otros estarían contando hasta como la mosca vuela, pero nosotros, nuestro caso era _"especial" _por no decir que éramos unos tontos.

–Sasuke yo…

–_Tengo que colgar_ – dijo de repente – _el seminario… ya va comenzar._

–Ah… ah sí, los siento, espero hablemos pronto… cuídate – colgué.

_¡Qué patético! ¡Me siento frustrada!_

Joder, años sin saber de él y ¿así termina esa estúpida conversación? Si esto seguía así iba a terminar por hartarse de mí. Y así las palabras de Sasori inundaron mi mente…

_"Está bien lo que sientes… siento si lo que diga después te suena duro, pero Sakura, si él no pone de su parte deja de llorar por él, si realmente valiera la pena te llamaría, rogaría por ti o qué sé yo."_

¿Pero a quién engaño? Sasuke, él jamás haría tal cosa, porque si bien ya había rogado a alguien no le había ido muy bien logrando así que se convirtiera en el arrogante antipático que es hoy. ¡_Maldigo a su ex novia!_

El tiempo siguió pasando, trataba de mandarle mensajes, siempre dándole ánimos y diciéndole que lo quería, había veces que me los contestaba casi después de veinte minutos y otros de plano me dormía y nunca recibía respuesta, pero cuando él me respondía siempre me dejaba con la esperanza de que aún se sentía igual que yo.

_"¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, ¿Cómo está el clima por allá? Aquí hace mucho calor, seguro que en Saitama esta de lo más lindo. Sabes, las extraño mucho, ya no sé qué hacer, Naruto siempre está conmigo pero no es lo mismo, hay cosas que sólo las chicas deberíamos contarnos, me gustaría poder verlas de nuevo, las extraño mucho… pero tal vez eso se haga realidad. Aun no quiero adelantarme a nada pero habrá un concurso de varias universidades, nuestro grupo intentara participar, al parecer también la convocatoria salió también para tu universidad… espero que nos vaya bien para poder vernos."_

Hinata me había mandado un pequeño mail, en cuanto supe de aquel concurso le dije a Ino y ella se puso a investigar. Seguí revisando la bandeja de entrada, había algunas cadenas estúpidas, propagandas, correos de la universidad y para mi sorpresa había llegado uno de Naruto a último minuto.

_"Hey, ¿Cómo les va? Aquí en Okinawa las extrañamos mucho y no se diga mi dulce Hinata, cuando partieron se puso muy triste, sin duda ustedes son amigas muy valiosas para ella, por eso cuando vio el concurso no tardo ni cinco minutos en avisarles, ojala podamos vernos, sería el reencuentro, pero creo que seriamos enemigos, después de todo su universidad es contrincante jajaja. _

_Bueno pasando a otros temas, ¿tú sabes que le pasa al idiota de Sasuke? Últimamente se la pasa estudiando como un demente, casi no sale y ni se le ve… te preguntaras ¿yo qué? Bueno… el dejó el departamento casi al mes después de que te fuiste, no sé si haya regresado a su casa o viva en otro lado, la verdad he tratado de comunicarme con él pero el muy imbécil me dice que está estudiando o de plano no me contesta, hablé con Suigetsu pero no sabe nada, igual también le pregunté a la cotorra de Karin, pero tampoco sabe nada, Juugo me dijo que ahora sólo estudia como loco, ha tenido sobresaliente en todas las materias y se ha atascado de seminarios y clases. Me gustaría poder decir que todo está bien, pero Sakura, desde que te fuiste ha sido otra persona, si de por si era gruñón se volvió peor, tuve varios problemas con él antes de que se fuera, Sasuke es como un hermano para mí, pero esta situación se está saliendo de control. Tal vez me mate si se entera de que te estoy contando esto, pero aquí entre nos, el idiota te extraña más de lo debido, es tan exagerado que la primera semana parecía león enjaulado, su mira era triste y siempre trataba de enfocarse en otras cosas, pero las pocas veces que hablábamos de ti, se sentía tan feliz y a la vez tan desesperado… yo creo que por eso se salió de aquí, después de todo aquí pasaste la última noche y tu recuerdo lo atormenta de cierto modo. En otras circunstancias me estaría burlando de lo estúpido y patético que se ve pero en verdad te quiere tanto que el muy idiota ya no sabe qué hacer._

_Espero sepas que le pase y si no emm, siento a haberte preocupado jejeje. Saludos a Ino"_

Si bien cuando leí el mail no era lo que me esperaba, tenía una enorme angustia, si Naruto nada más sabía eso ¿qué esperaba que supiera yo? Sasuke no me contaba realmente nada y yo menos lo hacía. Aún era temprano, tenía mi celular en mano y me debatía en si era prudente marcarle o no.

_¡Joder, es tu novio no tu padre al que debes de darle cuentas!_

Lo sé pero…

_– ¿Sakura?_

–Hola Sasuke… ¿estás ocupado? – pareció meditarlo un poco.

–_No, sólo estoy leyendo unas cosas, mañana tengo una prueba._

–Si quieres te marco luego.

_–No… espera es que yo…_

– ¿Cómo has estado? – corté a su oración.

_–Bien, estudiando como un loco, necesito apresurarme para poder salir de aquí… en verdad cuento los días para poder ir a Tokio._

–Ja, pero mira quién lo dice, el nerd, seguro que lo lograras con los ojos cerrados.

_–Tonta_ – se burló – _si hago eso no veré lo que hay en la prueba._

–Tienes razón – reímos los dos.

Silencio.

_–Oye, en verdad que esto es muy difícil._

–Lo sé – sabía a qué se refería.

_–Te juro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder estar un poco más cerca_

Mis ojos se comenzaban a nublar, pero saqué fuerza a saber de dónde para no soltar mis llantos pues no quería estropear el momento.

–Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer, sabes que siempre te daré ánimos estés donde estés.

Escuché si estúpido monosílabo y no evité el sonreír por ello, a pesar de estar quien sabe a cuanto de distancia, imaginaba su rostro.

_– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás después?_

–Aun no lo sé, creo que esa es la diferencia entre tu yo… que aún no sé lo que quiero hacer.

_– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije verdad?_ – claro que lo recuerdo – _acepta todo lo que venga y no te pongas berrinchuda, analiza los pros y los contra pero siempre piensa en ti primero._

–Te pareces a mi padre.

–_No es mi intención… por cierto_ – suspiró pesadamente – _mi madre te extraña mucho, le haces mucha falta_ – se rió un poco – _creo que se volvió muy dependiente de ti._

–Yo también la extraño – dije apretando el móvil – extraño todo allá.

_–Tengo que colgar_ – dijo evadiendo – _necesito terminar esto._

–Si… entonces…

_–La próxima semana… – me interrumpió – tengo resultados de una beca… te llamaré entonces._

– ¿Eh?

Colgó… si bien ya sabía que se regresó a casa de sus padres ahora estaba más que confundida… ¿beca? ¿Una beca para qué? Al menos ya sabía algo de él, nunca perdía su toque… misterioso y arrogante. ¡Hum! Persona de la que me tenía que enamorar.

_12 de mayo… misterioso pero sincero… orgulloso pero susceptible… pero sabes, me gustaría saber qué cara pones cuando escuchas mi voz o cuando sabes de mí, quisiera ver tu mirada y tu postura pero sólo porque es así... me conformo con escuchar tu voz._

Como me hubiera gustado tener amigos de esa clase e_e, me hubieran evitado muchas preocupaciones. U_U bueno como sea, esto es ficción, lo pasado pasado :D

.


	5. Página 4

**Página 4**

Al día siguiente Ino ya tenía todos los detalles del supuesto concurso, el límite de equipos por cada universidad eran de dos con diez personas como máximo. Mis amigos y yo no lo pensamos dos veces y decidimos participar. El concurso tenía por nombre "La expresión de Japón", se podía hacer de todo, desde ofrecer una obra, un baile o danza hasta una ópera o una película.

Todo contaba, la originalidad y la presentación eran las partes que más contaban. Para participar teníamos que mandar un mail con el representante del equipo, así como el nombre del equipo, los integrantes con datos personales y una fotografía. Después de eso teníamos como límite dos meses para enviar un video de lo que se haría – es decir un pequeño demo – si este pasaba la ronda de críticas por último se pasaba a la presentación directa en frente de un jurado y sólo diez equipos siendo los finalistas. El premio… aún era sorpresa.

Ahí estábamos sentados en una de las tantas jardineras de la universidad mis amigos y yo… Inuzuka Kiba, un chico moreno y con el cabello castaño oscuro… tenía unas marcas rojas en la cara, era un amante de los perros y su fiel mascota Akamaru, lo adoraba como un feligrés a su Dios, Akimichi Chouji… un chico un tanto… robusto, si eso, pues si lo llamábamos de la otra forma juraría que el terremoto más fuerte no se le compararía, tenía el cabello castaño claro, muy largo, su piel era clara y tenía unos singulares ojos rasgados, Chouji siempre estaba comiendo algo y hoy no era la excepción… papitas… Ten–Ten, sus padres eran provenientes de China pero ella nació aquí en Japón, ella se caracteriza por sus dos chonguitos y siempre usando ropas típicas de China. Hyuga Neji, novio de Ten–Ten, en verdad no lo creerán, pero cuando llegamos a Saitama notamos el apellido Hyuga… y resultó ser que era pariente lejano de Hinata, tiene los mismos ojos aperlados que los de mi amiga, pero su cabello es castaño y su carácter… ¡Dios, que lo aguanten! Si digo que Sasuke es amargado, este le hace competencia y no se queda tan atrás. También estaba el señor nubes problemáticas, me refiero a Nara Shikamaru, la verdad es muy inteligente y qué decir de lo habilidoso que es para resolver cualquier tipo de problema, pero joder, es tan holgazán que no sé cómo Temari lo aguanta… aunque la rubia coletuda le hace competencia observando las plantas… si esos son mis amigos… los raros; bueno el chiste es que habíamos terminado las clases por hoy, así que decidimos debatir un poco acerca del concurso.

–Sera bastante reñido – dijo Kiba viendo el papel que Ino nos había entregado con todas las bases del concurso.

–Pero será demasiado excitante – agregó Ten–Ten mostrando una gran sonrisa.

–Somos ocho, es más que suficiente – dijo Shikamaru que estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol… _no se vaya a cansar… _

– ¿Pero qué haremos?– preguntó Chouji que tragaba sin parar.

–Sugiero que se haga una película– dijo Temari – yo haré el guion junto con Neji, ya Sakura y Shikamaru su encargan de corregirlo.

–Por mi está bien – habló Neji con una increíble voz neutra.

–Yo me encargare del diseño del vestuario así como de escenografías y demás – se animó Ino y juraría que vi estrellas en sus ojos.

–Kiba y Chouji pueden encargarse de la ambientación de la obra así como las luces y demás, en cuanto esté el libreto repartiremos los personajes – dijo Shikamaru

–Si, como sea – dijo Kiba – a todo esto… ¿Quién será el representante?

Todos se quedaron callados, bajaron sus miradas y después de escasos cinco minutos voltearon a verme.

–Bien decidió ella se queda – señaló Temari

–Espera ¡¿qué?! – casi grité.

–Sí, yo corrijo y tú diriges no será tan problemático tener que lidiar con todos.

_¡Maldito holgazán!_

–Bien entonces, que Sakura mande el mail, hoy a más tardar en la noche tendrás nuestros datos y la foto...–dijo Ten–Ten.

–Yo ya me encargué de avisar al director que participaríamos, aun no sé quién sea el otro grupo que represente la universidad – comentó Ino.

–Eso es lo de menos – dijo Kiba levantándose – después de todo seremos rivales.

_Ok, a estos ya se les subió la competencia a la cabeza._

–Le avisé a Sasori– prosiguió Neji – él dijo que nos ayudaría en lo que fuera.

–Bueno ya está todo – dijo Temari – Sakura, encárgate del resto.

– ¿Y el nombre del equipo? – pregunté al fin.

–Konoha – dijeron todos al unísono.

_¡Está bien pero no me peguen!_

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, en verdad había sido un día agotador y así los que siguieron… a los tres días ya había recibido respuesta de los organizadores del concurso de Bellas Artes de Japón, éramos el grupo participante 503, a saber cuántos más iban a participar, nos dieron de plazo hasta el 20 de julio para entregar el pequeño demo así como las tareas de cada integrante del equipo. Hablé con Hinata y ellos habían sido el equipo 357, bueno la primera derrota para Konoha… el equipo de ellos era Team 7, seguro Naruto había puesto el nombre, tiene una extraña afición por ese número, bueno al menos fue eso y no ¡Ramen!

Le había mandado un mail a Sasuke referente al concurso y mi entusiasmo por participar también y como era de siempre, le mandaba mis ánimos y cariños, al día siguiente él me respondió con un mensaje diciéndome que me daba todo su apoyo y no desaprovecho la oportunidad para molestarme aunque más que enojarme reí como tonta por sus palabras, pues que más quería que estuviera aquí para que me las dijera en persona con todo lo que conlleva.

Ahora en mi habitación, haciendo una lista con las tareas principales para hacer de la película un éxito, llegó a mi mente aquellas obras que hacíamos en Okinawa, recuerdo mi debut como directora general, había sido tan entretenido que retomé mi deseo por ser directora de obras y cine. Pero así como llegó ese momento también me llegaron esos monólogos que estaban bajo mi dirección. Recordé que tenía en CD una copia del video de aquella presentación, sin pensarlo dos veces tomé mi laptop, la encendí e introduje el CD el cual en automático se abrió desplegando el menú del disco. Estaban todas las actividades que habíamos realizado, di click en el video de aquella obra y comenzó con aplausos, mientras la veía, recordé con una sonrisa en el rostro como me sentía esa vez, ese día me moría de la vergüenza a pesar de que yo no participaba en ninguno, después de todo en cada parte de esa representación había puesto algo de mí, así que en cierta parte me veía un poco expuesta. Cuando llegué al último, A_mor a distancia, _mi corazón se encogió con cada palabra, si antes dolía, ahora más.

_"…Cada quien tiene sus sueños y sus metas, caminos que inevitablemente nos separan, pero aun si estoy lejos de ti, estoy segura que jamás dejare de sentir esto que siento, estoy segura que pese a lo que pase, jamás se desvanecerá este sentimiento…"_

Dejé el video a un lado y abrí la carpeta en donde tenía todas aquellas fotos que nos habíamos tomado juntos, unas con su cara larga, otras con aquella sonrisa arrogante, joder, lo veía tan, tan guapo, tan adictivamente guapo que pensé que sus fotos comenzarían a tomar vida para hablar y decirme _"¿qué estás viendo molestia?" _O _"¿se te perdió algo?"._ Si, casi lo visualizaba.

Al menos ya había dejado de llorar por las noches extrañando sus besos y abrazos, ya no me daba tristeza ver las fotos y remontarme al pasado felizmente doloroso, ahora trataba de sonreír, pero más que para dar una cara bonita era para estar bien conmigo misma y claro no quería dar lastima a todos cada que me vieran. Ahora todo era diferente, ya todo lo veía con optimismo pues creía que mientras el tiempo pasara más rápido e hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer estaría más pronto con Sasuke.

Si tal vez estoy loca, pero en este momento es mi único futuro, no veo nada más, sólo veo mi felicidad con él, porque creo que una vez que ese complemento este conmigo, lo demás vendrá. Solo quiero tener seguro el amor de mi vida.

_"Tengo algo que decirte… no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, mañana espero llamarte, que descanses."_

_20 de mayo, te extraño tanto, te quiero de una forma que a veces me pregunto si está bien esto que siento… no pienses mal de mí, no me arrepiento, pero esto me vuelve loca, me descontrola, quisiera cometer la locura de largarme y estar cerca de ti, pero siendo la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, hay que ser más prudente._

**_D: _**

**_Sin comentarios!_**

**_ . _**


	6. Página 5

**Página 5**

Aquel mensaje me había tenido algo desconcertada, tenía una revolución de emociones en mi mente y corazón que pensé que desfallecería en cualquier momento, mi imaginación volaba rápidamente viendo un sinfín de posibles visiones a lo que él quisiera decirme. Una muy buena, que esperaba fuera cierta, era que adelantaría su traslado a Tokio, ya me imaginaba yo yendo por él al aeropuerto y ayudarlo con su mudanza, si muy buena idea. Otra que pasó fue que me mandara por un tubo, cosa que me puso tensa y nerviosa toda la mañana, también había la posibilidad de que tuviera que ver con la beca que me había mencionado hace tiempo, seguro era para Tokio y no la había obtenido, cosa que si fuera cierto me impresionaría, pues aparte de mí, no había conocido a alguien cien por ciento dedicado al estudio.

Pero los días pasaron y no recibía noticia de él… no quería presionarlo, él debía de llamar, estaba muy interesada en lo que quería decirme pero para que apresurarme a algo que era inevitable. Llamé a Hinata y pregunté si lo había visto, pero me dio una negativa, la última vez que lo vio fue hace como dos semanas y eso porque fue a recoger unos libros que había dejado en el departamento de Naruto. Traté de localizar a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin pero era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Entre en pánico.

Siguió el transcurso de los días, le enviaba mensajes todos ellos diciendo lo de siempre, _"espero estés bien, cuídate, te quiero"_ pero igual, nunca hubo respuesta. Llevaba mi móvil hasta para ducharme, dormía con él debajo de la almohada.

–Frestesota – Ino movió sus manos enfrente de mí – ¿me estás haciendo caso?

–I–Ino… ¿Qué pasa? – logré decir.

–Estamos con los preparativos del demo – me, dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – vamos directora, tienes que "vigilarnos".

–Lo siento – agaché mi mirada – es que…

–Sé que estás preocupada por Sasuke, yo misma le hablé a Sai pero no me supo decir nada.

–Siento que algo no está bien…

–Y como no va estar bien si el muy ingrato no te habla, mira terminemos con esto sí, después te invito a tomar un café, amiga estas a punto de explotar.

Y tenía razón, ya no podía más, me estaba volviendo loca. Estábamos en la casa de Sasori, muy amablemente nos había prestado su casa para nuestro trabajo, también estaba Konan, ella e Ino se encargarían del vestuario. El ensayo del demo estaba yendo bien, dentro de unos días comenzaríamos con las grabaciones. Cuando terminamos los ensayos y las correcciones, todos estaban por marcharse pues ya era un poco tarde.

–Bien, Sakura vámonos – me llamó Ino.

–Ino ¿te importaría si la secuestro yo? – preguntó Sasori de la nada.

–Por mí no hay problema – contesto Ino despreocupada mientras yo la maldecía en mi mente – nos veremos mañana Sakura, adiós Sasori.

Sin más mi querida amiga se fue, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito, o ¿de plano estaba muy grave?

–Bien vamos, iremos por un café, a menos que quieras algo más fuerte – me dijo Sasori.

–El café está bien – me limité a decir.

Salimos de su casa y nos fuimos en su auto a una cafetería que estaba cerca de mi casa, ambos estábamos en silencio mirando nuestras tazas. Pensé que hablaríamos de trabajo, de cómo iba la película y demás, pero como siempre… me equivoque.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas con él?

–Bien…

–Mientes, has estado distraída, ¿ahora qué te hizo?

–No me hizo nada – me moleste – es sólo que aún no sé nada de él.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto?

–Vamos Sasori, eres peor que Ino, si quieres decir algo sólo dilo.

–Ya sabes lo que creo, termínalo.

–Yo decido hasta donde aguantar esto…

– ¿Sólo lo aguantas? – Me interrumpió – creí que lo amabas

–No empieces, sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Sakura, no quería decir esto, pero me pone enfermo, deja a ese idiota, lo que ganas es sufrir y lo sabes, siempre te mortificas por él, el muy bastardo ni te llama ni nada, ¿qué te garantiza de que él no tenga a alguien más?

–Sasuke no es así, él me quiere.

–Si claro y por eso estas así. Deja ya de engañarte y déjalo.

–Como si fuera tan fácil – le espeté.

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Respondió serio – ¿sabes cuánto esperé para poder por fin armarme de valor y decirte que te amo?

_Eso fue inesperado._

–Yo estoy dispuesto a borrarlo de tu mente y tu corazón.

–Sasori… 

Mi expresión era de sorpresa, su confesión era algo irreal… ¿Cómo es que pudo fijarse en mí? Pero él bien sabía que era imposible por que Sasuke era mi todo, él se convirtió en mi aire, en mi oxígeno, sin él yo moriría.

–Yo no puedo.

–Sakura, sólo hay que intentarlo… –rogó

–Debes entenderme, Sasuke es todo para mí, no importa que tan orgulloso o arrogante sea, lo amo así tal y como es, me hizo sentir especial ante sus ojos, siempre me dio mi lugar y me respeto…

–Y ahora te hace sufrir.

–No lo entiendes…

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar fuertemente, lo busqué entre mis cosas en la bolsa hasta que por fin lo hallé, vi que era una llamada de él y mi sonrisa por fin volvió.

–Lo siento Sasori debo irme.

Y sin más me salí de ese lugar dejándolo ahí con una nota de interrogación en su rostro.

–Diga – conteste feliz, al fin después de mucho tiempo me habló.

_– ¡Oh, pero si es mi linda cerezo! ¿Cómo estas hermosura?_ –su voz se escuchaba rara además de que arrastraba las palabras.

–Sasuke… ¿estás bien? Te oyes un poco…

_–Celebro la derrota más amarga._

– ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? – después de todo esa beca la había perdido.

Había llegado a mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas, mis padres aún no habían llegado, cosa rara. Vi una nota en la cual me decían que habían salido por ahí… a veces envidio el amor que se tienen.

_–Me dieron la beca_ – me dijo Sasuke.

– ¿y eso supone es una derrota para ti? – Dije en broma – parece que buscabas un reto más grande.

_– ¿Por qué nunca entiendes nada molestia? Sabes, estoy en el bar al que siempre íbamos, yo solo… cuando llegue a casa seguro mis padres me matan, pero creo que sería mejor._

– ¿Y por qué fuiste solo? Bien pudo acompañarte Naruto o Suigetsu y los demás.

_–El dobe está con lo de su concurso y los otros… ese es tema cerrado._

– ¿Te enojaste con ellos? – me tumbé a mi cama

_–No es eso, tratan de ayudarme pero es inútil… _

–Sasuke…

_–Soy de lo peor…_ – me interrumpió – _vine aquí para tomar un par de tragos y armarme de valor, lo único que logré fue ponerme ebrio y marcarte._

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, era como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo, algo que no me gustaría.

_– ¿Sabes que te quiero?_

–Sí, lo sé – tembló mi voz – y yo también te quiero…

_– ¿Cuánto más vamos a soportar?_

Empezó el silencio… por mi parte estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarme y no empezar con mi ataque de histeria. _¿Cuánto más vamos a soportar? ¿Cuánto podría soportar?_ Por él, lo que fuera, porque estoy locamente enamorada.

_–Me dieron la beca_ – dijo por segunda vez, me relajé cuando dijo eso, en verdad me sentí feliz por él – _pero no es para Tokio. Perdóname _–logro decir.

–No te preocupes por eso, tal vez no era para Tokio pero de todas formas nos veremos pronto y…

_–Es para Estados Unidos… _

– ¿Qué? –solté pasmada

_–No iré a Tokio este año ni el que sigue… en verdad lo lamento… yo quería, en verdad quería irme allá, estar más cerca… pero los catedráticos mandaron mi solicitud a Maryland en Johns Hopkins Hospital sin mi consentimiento, aprobaron la beca y el siguiente semestre me quieren allá._

Creí que llorar ya lo había olvidado, creí que sentirme mal por algo así ya lo había dejado, pero que tonta soy, soy una maldita ingenua que no hace nada más que esperanzarse y creer ridículamente en historias de amor de color de rosa.

_–Sakura, en verdad lo siento…_

–Eres un idiota – le contesté con una risa algo fingida – no tienes que pedirme disculpas, es tu futuro, tú me lo habías dicho ¿no? vive, si es por tu bien, adelante, por mí no te detengas – dolía, en verdad dolía decir todo aquello – yo sé que te ira muy bien, serás un buen médico.

_–No te hagas la fuerte, aunque estés lejos puedo apostar que estas llorando_ – me dijo igual con una risa tan fingida como la mía.

–No puedo esconder nada… te quiero – sollocé – ese día, será mi turno… yo te diré adiós.

_–Siempre serás una molestia._

_5 de Junio… nuestros caminos se separan otra vez… la distancia me agobia aún más… nuestro amor es tan doloroso que no se si resista. Estés aquí, estés allá, no importa, jamás cambiara, siempre te deseare lo mejor, siempre te querré. Porque a ti te elegí para entregarte todo. Eres la persona que amo. _

_**T_T**_

_**Bueno, dirán que soy mala (si a veces se me da n_n) pero lo dejare por aquí... Es el tramo mmm bueno/amargo, ._. no, en realidad no sé que digo, es feo! Mira que separarse más de lo que ya están T_T**_

_**Si me va bien (claro que tmb depende de la demanda del fic muajaja, uds tmb deben ayudar TuT) Subiré tres caps de la historia la próx semana! :) Este fin no por que bueno es cumple de una amiga y no me puedo perder la party! *o***_

_**sin mas me despido y espero verlas dentro de 8 días :)**_

_** . **_


	7. Página 6

**Página 6**

_Siento que me estanco, todos avanzan y yo me quedo donde mismo._

Cuando colgamos, mis lágrimas volvieron a brotar, trataba de quitarlas con el dorso de mi mano, pero las desgraciadas salían cada vez más, comenzaba a dar pequeños gritos ahogados por la desesperación que sentía. Si antes estaba en un hoyo ahora estaba en un oscuro abismo del cual no podía salir. _Estados Unidos_… eso ya quedaba más lejos… un vuelo a Okinawa me sale en 30,000 yenes aproximadamente y es un viaje de dos horas… un vuelo al otro lado del charco es casi el cuádruple en todos los sentidos.

Ya no era lo mismo, ahora estaría más lejos, si estando en el mismo país apenas sé algo de él, ahora estando allá sería complicado, no habría un Naruto o un Suigetsu para que me dijeran como estaba. Él estaría enfrentándose a una nueva vida y yo, aquí me quedaría, estancada y extrañándolo. A veces desearía dar vuelta a la hoja y olvidarlo, me gustaría ya no sentir todo esto y sentirme bien, pero a quién engaño, lo amo pese a todo.

Tomé mi móvil y le marqué a Naruto

_–Diga_ – se escuchaba somnoliento.

–Naruto, perdón por llamarte tan tarde…

_– ¿Sakura?_

–Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor, ve por Sasuke...

_– ¿Sasuke?_ – Me interrumpió – _¿Qué paso?_ – cuestionó alarmado.

–Ve por él, está en el bar de siempre, está solo, deja que se quede contigo esta noche, llamaré a su hermano para que le diga a sus padres ¿sí?

_–Si pero… como sabes…_

–Sólo ve por él maldita sea, a él debes preguntarle, le corresponde hacer eso.

_–Sakura…_

–Por favor.

_–Está bien… no sé qué hizo el idiota pero iré por él, cuando lleguemos te aviso._

–Gracias – y colgué.

En seguida marqué a la casa de la familia de Sasuke y rogaba porque Itachi contestara.

_– ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado Sasuke?! ¡Mamá está al borde del paro por tu culpa!_ – gritó su hermano mayor

–Eh… yo no soy Sasuke.

_–Ah, ¿Sakura? Oh lo siento es que…_

–Estoy al tanto de todo, Sasuke me llamó hace una hora, descuida está bien, le hablé a Naruto para que fuera por él, se quedara en su casa esta noche.

_–Menos mal, supongo que sabes el porqué de su repentina escapada._

–Si…

_– ¿Y qué harás? _

–Yo no puedo hacer nada, es su futuro yo no podría ponerlo a escoger entre su carrera y yo.

_–Ahora veo por qué Sasuke está como está_ – suspiró – _pase lo que pase el idiota de mi hermano nunca te va dejar de querer, es bueno saber que lo apoyes aunque estoy seguro que te sientes muy mal._

–No puedo mentirte, eres como mi hermano mayor.

_–Se escucha bien eso, siempre quise una hermanita_. –carcajeó ante eso

–Oye, puedo pedirte un favor.

_–Claro, lo que sea por ti hermanita._

–Bueno…

Estuve hablando con Itachi durante un buen tiempo, me enteré de cuando partiría Sasuke y ya tenía mi plan para eso y sin duda la ayuda de Itachi. Cuando colgué con él, Naruto me llamó enseguida, ya habían llegado a su departamento. Al menos eso me tranquilizaba, Naruto me dijo que Sasuke no paraba de decir que era el idiota más grande del mundo, me dio un poco de risa, si yo aún estuviera allá le diría exactamente lo mismo pero por otra razón.

Cuando colgué por cuarta vez en la noche recibí otra llamada, la verdad quería dejarla pasar, pero era mucha la insistencia y sin ver la pantalla contesté algo irritada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

_– ¿Dónde demonios estas?_ – preguntó Ino aún más molesta que yo _– llevó rato tratando de comunicarme contigo y sigues colgada en el móvil, las luces de tu casa están apagadas así que no has llegado._

– ¿Me estas espiando? – Solté molesta, hoy era el día de "molesten a Sakura" – Ino ya es tarde vete a molestar al gato.

_–Eres una idiota maldita frente de marquesina, Sasori me llamó porque me dijo que te fuiste corriendo a saber a dónde ¿Qué te sucede?_

–Ino – suspiré, me levanté de la cama y vi su auto, era peor que esas películas de espionaje – estoy en mi casa te estoy viendo desde mi ventana, porque no mejor pasas, te quedas a dormir a mi casa y te cuento todo… necesito un abrazo.

_–Eres una… está bien ya voy._

Colgué y bajé rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta, su semblante molesto cambio cuando me vio, _¿en serio estaba tan mal?_ Ella pasó sin dudar, fue a la cocina y sacó un par de tazas… si, ya sabía la rutina, era como cuando vivíamos juntas, le contaba mis penas mientras me preparaba un brebaje. La tetera silbó indicando que el agua ya estaba en su punto, puso dos paquetitos de esas infusiones sabor tropical en las tazas y vertió el agua, mientras yo veía como una tonta el agua como si mi alma se fuera con eso.

–Suéltalo – me dijo mientras ponía una taza enfrente de mí.

–No sé por dónde debería empezar.

–Desde lo de Sasori.

–Me dijo que le gusto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – escupió el pequeño sorbo que le había dado a su te – ¿estás de broma?

–No, pero no es por eso que estoy así – Ino se limpió y con la mirada me indicó que prosiguiera – cuando estaba con él, Sasuke me habló y por eso salí de ahí, no quería que Sasori me viera, si de por si habla pestes de él, cuando se entere de lo que pasó…

–Ya no entendí, Sasori habla mal de Sasuke porque no te llama ni nada – asentí con la cabeza – ahora cuando él te habló estabas con Sasori y saliste corriendo para tu casa – volví asentir – ¿ahora Sasuke te mandó por un tubo y no quieres que Sasori te vea?

–Yo nunca dije que me había mandado por un tubo… pero creo que – sonreí débilmente – hubiera sido mejor eso.

–Explícate porque ya no entendí.

–Al parecer Dios, Buda, Allah o quien fregados esta allá arriba me odia, de plano mi destino lo veo oscuro – mi amiga me miro incrédula, guardé silencio y después se lo solté. – Se va al extranjero a estudiar, al parecer hubo un error en su beca y lo mandaron a Estados Unidos.

– ¿Un error?

–El tonto me llamó ebrio, creo que no sabía cómo decirme, tuve que despertar a Naruto para que fuera por él, también llamé a su casa para que no se preocuparan…

– Vaya… esto es inesperado… Estados Unidos… entonces ya no vendrá a Tokio – negué con la cabeza – ¿y cuándo se va?

–Pronto… Sasuke me dijo que se iría para el próximo semestre, pero Itachi me confirmó que lo quieren antes allá por capacitación y todo eso, por eso, necesito que me ayudes

–No me digas que te vas a ir para allá.

–Eso es imposible y lo sabes, además está el concurso, no los dejaría botados con eso además en este momento no quiero parecer la típica idiota que sólo su mundo gira en torno al amor, aunque así lo pareciera… Ino tú lo sabes, Sasuke se convirtió en mi todo, yo lo quiero más de lo que él se puede imaginar, aun estando allá él me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, pero sin él es más que imposible, por eso… por eso necesito que me ayudes.

–Entiendo, si Sai y yo nos separamos de esa forma la verdad no sé qué haría… cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que necesites – me miró mi amiga decidida.

_6 de Junio… esta vez, sólo esta vez quiero creer que todo va salir bien, no me daré por vencida, porque cuando nos volvamos a ver quiero que veas en mí una persona distinta, una Sakura del cual te enamores más y estés orgulloso. Te quiero._

** ...**

**Bueno y aquí estamos de nuevo :)**

**Sorry por no subir nada ayer, pero llegaron visitas e_e e invadieron mi habitación y bueno estuve un poco ocupada en el trabajo.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capi, el día de hoy subo tres :)**

**Muchas gracias a los comentario... en verdad que no me canso de leerlos, son tan hermosos y lindos que me dan ganas de subir toda la historia pero soy mala así que no xD**

**Con gusto se los contestaría pero mm no sé por que razón no me deja D: tal vez los tenga bloqueados para no contestar o no sé xD soy media mensa en este asunto u_u* **

**Para cualquier cosa que quieran saber de mi esta mi twitter y mi fanpage en mi perfil :) ojala me puedan visitar dejar su comentarios, sugerencias lo que sea :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! Gracias por leer.**


	8. Página 7

**Página 7**

Había pasado tiempo desde aquella amarga noticia. Ahora que tenía claro que era lo que tenía que hacer estaba más tranquila, claro en mi calendario imaginario tachaba cada día y se veía más próxima su partida del país. Trataba de hacer lo que sea para olvidar un poco ese tema, me enfocaba y centraba más en el concurso que ya se veía próxima la entrega del demo.

El demo trataría de un corto de una película policiaca, la historia de un detective que descubre que el malo del cuento es su hermano perdido, se mete tanto en la vida de su hermano que trata desesperadamente salvarlo. Es una historia un tanto trágica, pero a Temari no le gusta mucho el final de siempre, siempre lo inesperado y lo que el lector o en su defecto el público no está acostumbrado ver. Su lema "un final feliz siempre es una basura".

Al fin supimos que éramos los únicos locos en aventurarnos en ese concurso y era mejor… no tener que competir con otro de la misma universidad al menos era una victoria más dulce – si es que ganábamos claro –. Recibíamos mucho apoyo de nuestros superiores, las cámaras, el vestuario, también ayuda con el equipo de sonido. Los papeles principales los tenia Shikamaru como el delincuente – suena raro lo sé, tomando en cuenta que es un vago de primera – y el hermano mayor seria Neji, para ocultar sus singulares ojos usaríamos pupilentes, nos daba gracia verlo con ojos castaños y más cuando se quejaba por que no estaba acostumbrado y pestañeaba constantemente, pero él era el adecuado para el papel.

En cuanto a la relación con Sasori…había puesto un muro invisible entre nosotros dos, él no perdía la oportunidad para acercase pero yo fingía que me hablaban o que estaba sumida dentro de mis pensamientos por culpa del proyecto. Rechacé varias de sus invitaciones y qué decir de sus llamadas telefónicas… pero hubo un día que las cosas se salieron de control.

Habíamos decidido filmar en un parque que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pues casi nadie iba por lo descuidado que estaba, pero era perfecto para la escena pues daba la impresión que estaba en un distrito de bajo mundo. Era el enfrentamiento entre los hermanos, usaríamos armas y sangre falsa para darle más realismo, repetimos las escenas muchas veces, desde la plática crucial de ellos hasta los disparos que era una balacera a la muerte. La escena la habíamos terminado pasada de las 5 de la tarde, llevábamos todo el día ahí. Mis amigos guardaron todo el equipo y poco a poco comenzaron a despedirse, me iría con Ino ya que iríamos a comprar utilería cerca del centro, pero no conté que su madre le hablaría para que llegara temprano a casa porque según habían recibido visitas.

–Lo siento Sakura – me miró Ino con su cara de cachorro a punto de morir – mi madre me quiere antes en casa, quiere que le ayude a preparar la cena – terminó con disgusto.

–Descuida será para la otra. Solo no explotes la cocina – grité con burla.

–Calla maldita frente de marquesina.

Ino se despidió de mí con un gesto poco cortés mientras iba corriendo de ese sitio, yo en cambio tomaría el tren para ir un rato a la ciudad del bonsái y despejarme un rato de todo. Ese lugar me tranquilizaba, siempre recibía muchas visitas pues era el lugar indicado para una fuente de inspiración y que decir… para despejar la mente.

–Al fin te alcanzo – se escuchó una voz entrecortada detrás de mí.

–Sasori…

Mi pelirrojo amigo me miraba algo avergonzado, no sé si porque estábamos solos en uno de los tantos jardines o porque se atrevió a seguirme a saber desde donde.

–Escúchame – se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de piedra – siento lo que te dije antes, tienes razón para estar así, pero por favor no me apliques más la ley del hielo…

–Te mereces eso y más por todo lo que me dijiste – dije con toque ofendido y me senté a la lado de él– siento no corresponder a lo que sientes, pero Sasuke, él es…

–Si ya sé, todo para ti… – dijo con ironía – pero aun no cambio mi postura Sakura.

–En verdad te lo agradezco.

– ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto? Hasta donde sé no es como que te hables diario con él, o que conteste tus mensajes.

–Así somos los dos… – suspiré profundo y sentí como la felicidad pero sobre todo la melancolía me invadía – su mirada es especial, es de esas que lo dice todo, no es necesario que diga algo. Sasuke no es de esos chicos que andan diciendo lo mucho que te quiere a cada momento, con sus besos y sus abrazos siempre me daba motivos para seguir queriéndolo… pero ahora…

Sentí que mis ojos se nublaban y mi cuerpo se estremecía… esa sensación de vacío que creí haber olvidado regresaba para que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cuerpo y me acercaban a la presencia que tenía cerca de mí. Sasori guardó silencio mientras yo me dejaba vencer por el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento.

– ¿Es tan difícil ser feliz? – Pregunté entre sollozos – ¿Por qué cuando creí que ya esa parte de mi vida estaba segura siempre viene algo y me lo arrebata?

–Pero el vendrá pronto ¿no?

–No – me aferré más a él – él se va del país pronto y yo… desearía que se quedara, pero estoy siendo egoísta.

– ¿Se lo has dicho?

–No podría… yo no podría decirle eso, es lo mejor para él, se va a estudiar a una buena universidad, hará su residencia en el mejor hospital de Estados Unidos. Esa es una parte que admiro de él… pero ¿yo? Quiero que cuando me vea se enorgullezca de mí, quiero que cuando me vea logre ver en mí una persona que no se da por vencida, pero mírame, soy tan patética que ni si quiera puedo planear bien mi futuro, no puedo ni si quiera planear mi vida y hacer las cosas bien, quisiera alcanzarlo, quisiera irme con él pero lo que digo son solo palabras vacías porque para mí es imposible.

–No te compadezcas y digas eso, así no eres tu – un silencio se hizo en la escena, mis lágrimas dejaron de salir y sólo comenzaba a hipear – si realmente quieres verlo lucha por eso… si no, da la vuelta a este capítulo en tu diario cursi.

–Como si fuera tan fácil – dije desviando la mirada.

–Nunca dije que lo fuera… –me levantó el mentón y fije mi vista hacia él nuevamente – pero créeme, yo te ayudaría en eso.

Y como si estuviera en trance y el tiempo se hubiera detenido, sentí como se acercaba lentamente a mí. Debía impedirlo, en verdad que lo quería pues se estaba aprovechando de lo que sentía, pero algo en mí me decía que siguiera adelante que no habría problema… ¿pero cómo no habría problema? Es mi amigo, el que considero el mejor de todos y así quería que siguiera pero…

Sus labios se sellaron en los míos, no hizo el intento de ir más allá, sus labios suaves estuvieron así por un tiempo, a pesar de mis ojos cerrados los abrí de golpe por aquella situación, me separé rápidamente de él llevando mi mano a su pecho.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Lo siento, no era mi intensión – dijo este levantándose – Yo… te voy a estar esperando… no sé cuál sea la decisión que tomes, en verdad me gustaría verte feliz, aunque sea a lado de ese imbécil… a pesar de todo te estaré apoyando… pero toma en cuenta algo Sakura… esto que siento jamás va desaparecer, si un día decides cambiar de parecer yo estaré ahí para ti.

–No…– solté en un murmuro y me levante – no esperes por mí – grité – yo amo a Sasuke y eso jamás va cambiar, si es necesario esperar una eternidad lo haré gustosa.

–Sólo espero… qué no te arrepientas… la distancia es difícil y todo puede cambiar – tomó mi mano y la acaricio con su pulgar – haz lo que quieras, sólo se feliz.

Tras sus palabras dio la vuelta y salió por aquel arco que dividía aquel jardín secundario. Sus palabras eran una daga para mí, pero sin duda sinceras. La distancia es difícil porque crece la incertidumbre, si ahora me veo dando vueltas en la cama extrañando su aroma y su voz, ahora me sentiría como una muerta viviente.

_"Sasuke… te quiero, no importa donde estés, yo siempre te voy a querer, esto que siento es más grande que nuestra distancia"_

_"Siempre estaré ahí para ti… mi molestia personal"_

_23 de junio… mi propósito… eso te lo diré pronto mi amor, porque pienso darte una sorpresa. Te amo_

** ...**

**Me habían dicho antes...: "amor de lejos, amor de ***"**

**Pero al fin y al cabo amor xD :3**


	9. Página 8

**Página 8**

No sé cómo había llegado a esta situación. Estaba sola en una casa que no era mía, me sentía temerosa, impaciente y quería largarme de ahí cuanto antes, definitivo esto es de valientes, aunque si me dieran a escoger una palabra adecuada sería como ir al matadero.

Haremos un recuento de todo en este mes. Estuvimos como locos por los detalles del demo. La película duro poco más de dos horas, tuvimos que editar varias escenas y repetir otras, cambiar algunas cosas del guión, pero en lo que más nos tardamos fue en la música de fondo, queríamos que cada pieza fuera adecuada a cada escena. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari y yo nos encargamos de hacer un tráiler decente de cinco minutos para entregarlo como demo. Hicimos dos para enseñarlo a nuestro equipo y a los profesores. Todos votamos por el más llamativo e intrigante, dejando a varios – los que no sabían de que trataba – con un toque de intriga; la promesa que hicimos es que si calificábamos dentro de los 10, mostraríamos lo que hicimos a toda la universidad, claro, después de que el concurso acabara. Una semana antes de la fecha límite mandamos nuestro video por paquetería con el nombre del equipo, _Konoha,_ en nombre de la universidad y el número de participante 503, al igual que todos los nombres de los integrantes del equipo y una carta donde expresábamos nuestra gratitud por habernos dado la oportunidad a nosotros y otra universidades de hacer esto. No era un soborno, como lo decía Kiba, pero era lo poco que podíamos decir si no ganábamos.

Nos fuimos a celebrar a un bar cerca de la universidad, cerca del centro, era un gran triunfo, además de que celebrábamos el final del semestre, sólo uno más y acabaríamos la universidad. Estábamos satisfechos con todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora. A los tres días recibí un email de parte de Bellas Artes de Japón, diciendo que nuestro video ya había llegado y nos deseaban suerte en el concurso, mandarían un oficio a las universidades participantes con los diez candidatos. Dicha lista saldría el 20 de agosto. Avisamos a nuestros profesores y ellos estarían al tanto de la llegada de dicho informe. Tenía miedo, una porque no sabíamos exactamente el objetivo de ese concurso, no había una motivación, pues aun no daban detalles del premio… además no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer o más bien que pasaría después si es que ganábamos. Nosotros tratamos de transmitir en ese video no solamente una historia si no nuestras ganas de salir adelante y mostrar a nuestra cultura lo que es capaz de hacer nuestra generación.

Tratábamos de ser positivos y durante las vacaciones decidimos descansar y olvidarnos un poco de ello. En cuanto la universidad estuviera enterada de los ganadores, yo, como líder del equipo de Konoha iría y les diría a mis amigos la noticia. Pero ahora… había una pequeña preocupación… algo así como una fechoría.

_¡Fuga!_

–Descuide señor Haruno – dijo Ino – todo va salir bien, mis padres no tienen ningún inconveniente con ello.

–Si necesitas algo, no importa la hora hija, me llamas –me alentó mi papá.

–Papá – inflé mis cachetes algo molesta – sólo va ser un viaje a _Shizuoka_ no al otro lado del globo.

–Pero es que…

–Querido – dijo mi madre acercándose a mi padre – ya no es una niña de cinco años.

Y con eso bastó para que mi padre no dijera nada más.

–Bien – dijo Ino tomando una de mis maletas – vámonos, nos esperan en casa para irnos.

Me despedí de mis padres… no los vería en 15 días, el viaje a "_Shizuoka"_ decidiría muchas cosas. Metimos mi equipaje al maletero del auto de Ino y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino… _el aeropuerto._

–Estoy muy nerviosa…

–Descuida Sakura, todo va salir muy bien, yo te cubriré, lo bueno es que logré convencer a mis padres de hacer este viaje, no podría soportar quedarme encerrada en casa.

–Eres una exagerada, pero me da gusto que me puedas acompañar… la verdad no sé qué haría yo sola allá.

– ¿Y yo soy la exagerada? Sola no estarás y bien lo sabes, ellos están ahí.

–Si pero no me refiero a eso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, pedimos nuestro pase de abordaje y dejamos nuestro equipaje, fuimos a la sala de espera y ahí estuvimos por 30 minutos hasta abordar. Teníamos cantidades exactas y no podíamos despilfarrar, tuve que agotar hasta el último centavo de mi cuenta bancaria y esos cambios que inexplicablemente te encuentras en la bolsa o en el pantalón. Lo bueno de esto es que los padres de Ino no estarían en casa pues irían a Nagano a visitar a la familia, eso daba un punto a favor en nuestro plan.

Subimos al avión y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, cuando el avión comenzó su marcha ya no había vuelta atrás, veía constantemente a la ventanilla y qué decir de que aquellas revistas de turismo que no tuvieron suerte, pues por cada hoja que cambiaba para pasar el rato terminaban arrugadas o rotas. Puse algo de música en el reproductor pero ni así me controlaba… _Dios, si esto era un suplicio, ruego a ti para que termine pronto._

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal y cuando menos esperé ya estaba aterrizando en esas tierras calurosas. Salimos de aquel, avión para ir por nuestro equipaje y sentí aquel calor bochornoso de golpe. Aquí el verano está en todo su apogeo, en verdad que era una de las cosas que más odiaba de aquí. Tomamos nuestras cosas y sorpresivamente ya nos esperaban en la sala.

– ¡Chicas!

Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo estaban ahí… en verdad que no lo podía creer, era un gran recibimiento en Okinawa. Abracé a cada uno de ellos con fuerza como si la vida dependiera de eso, en verdad que los extrañaba, desde hace mucho que tenía ganas de ver sus caras y ahora estaba ahí, con ellos sonriendo como antes lo hacía.

Juugo, llevaba una camioneta, que por fortuna era bastante grande para que estuviéramos todos. Subimos nuestras cosas y encendimos marcha hacia la casa de Hinata, pues ella, muy amable, nos daría alojamiento durante los 15 días en nuestra estadía en Okinawa.

–Listo, hemos llegado – dijo Karin muy feliz.

–Pero si…

Suigetsu salió de la camioneta, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar, lo miré contrariada… este no era el plan.

–Bien princesa, este es nuestro regalo… bueno no exactamente el tuyo pero… tú me entiendes – dijo apenado.

–Yo…

–Descuida Sakura – dijo Hinata – diré en casa que tú llegarás mañana por motivos familiares.

–Claro – completó Ino – recuerda que yo estoy aquí para cubrirte – me levantó el pulgar como si buscara mi aprobación.

–Son unos malditos mentirosos, tramposos…

–Di lo que quieras – interrumpió Karin viéndome desde el asiento del copiloto – lo deseabas pelo de chicle.

Suigetsu se subió de nuevo y estos emprendieron marcha antes de que yo volviera a protestar. Sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsa y lo saqué rápidamente, era Ino.

_"Te deseo suerte frente de marquesina, nos veremos mañana"_

¿Mañana? No quise contestar, ya no tenía remedio protestar, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Me metí a esa gran casa por no decir mansión. Tanto tiempo sin ver sus patios y maravillarme con sus jardines, fui al dojo a ver si había alguien pero estaba cerrado, así que como toda buena persona me dirigía a la entrada rogando de que él no estuviera aun en casa.

–Con permiso – dije – hola…

Escuché pasos acercarse a la entrada y era la señora Uchiha… tal como la recordaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se llevó sus manos a su boca para que no salieran gritos de ella.

–Mikoto–san… – dije con una sonrisa, no tardó ni tres segundos y ya la tenía rodeándome con un abrazo.

–Sakura, ¡oh hija! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! – su abrazo a pesar de que era fuerte era cariñoso.

–Yo también la he extrañado mucho – me soltó y vi por sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad.

Me arrastró hacia el interior de su casa, iba gritando los nombres de su esposo e Itachi, aquellos al acudir a su "llamado" abrieron también sus ojos por la sorpresa al verme. El más efusivo fue Itachi, pues me abrazó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, en verdad que me daba gusto volver a esa casa.

–Mi niña, que bueno que nos visitas – dijo Mikoto aun sin dejar su felicidad atrás.

– ¿Visitarnos? – Dijo con gracia Itachi – es mera cortesía madre, si al que desea ver es a mí desconsiderado hermano.

–Lo que sea… – dijo ella siguiéndole el juego – entonces ya sabes ¿verdad?

–Es una de las razones por las que vine.

–La principal – soltó Itachi.

–Déjala ya – habló Fugaku–san después de un rato – sea cual sea la razón es bueno tenerte de nuevo por acá.

–Gracias – dije sinceramente.

–Bueno, nosotros nos vamos… – suspiró Itachi y se levantó del asiento en el que estaba

– ¿Qué?

–Hoy estábamos algo tristes, –comentó Mikoto–san – tenemos que ir a Oita… hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y no queríamos dejarlo solo… pero no quiso venir con nosotros porque dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

–Él se lo pierde – habló Itachi – pero veo que el pequeño tiene suerte – me miró de reojo lo cual provocó que me sonrojara.

–Te dejamos en tu casa hija – Fugaku–san salió de aquella sala.

–Cuida mucho a mi pequeño – Mikoto–san me abrazó y besó mi mejilla – volveremos en dos días.

–Hermanita – se acercó Itachi y desordenó mi cabello – es bueno tenerte aquí – sacó un papel de su pantalón y me lo entregó – suerte.

Y sin más… como si fuera sacado de una película cómica, aquella familia se fue de su casa dejándome a mi sola y desprotegida… con aquella nota en mis manos no hice más que caerme de rodillas al suelo y burlarme de mi suerte tan rara y a la vez tan hermosa.

_"Sakura–chan, es bueno que coincidiera este viaje contigo, Naruto me confirmó tu llegada apenas unas horas, lo bueno que Sasuke no hecho a perder el plan si no creo que le hubiera roto una pierna para que se quedara en casa. Él debe llegar como a las 8 de la noche._

_En el refrigerador encontraras un pequeño regalo para él… aprovéchalo._

_PD. No hagan cosas malas"_

Itachi pensaba en todo… pero sus últimas palabras sólo me hicieron querer estrangularlo cuando lo viera de nuevo dentro de dos días, me dirigí a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y encontrar un pequeño pastel de felicitaciones. Vi mi reloj y marcaban las 7:55. En poco tiempo, él llegaría.

Decidí esperarlo en su habitación… puse el pastel en aquella mesita y me senté a esperarlo… el tiempo pasaba y él brillaba por su ausencia, de seguro llegaría tarde o una cosa así, después de todo era su cumpleaños y lo estaría festejando por ahí… si fuera el caso, los chicos me estarían hablando para ir… pero conociéndolo lo haría solo. _Joder, menudo hombre tan problemático es este._

En silencio, escuchaba aquellas manecillas del reloj. Cada segundo, cada golpe, era una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y mi corazón, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel que con cualquier insignificante sonido, saltaba y maldecía por lo bajo. Si, había ido al matadero y seguro.

A lo lejos escuché la puerta deslizante abrirse y cerrarse y sus pasos acercarse… rápidamente encendí aquella vela del pastel y me puse tensa.

Ahí, dejándose ver al abrir la puerta, estaba él con su postura gallarda y mirada profunda. Al verme, dejó caer una bolsa de plástico que llevaba, dejando caer todo su contenido… estaba sorprendido y juraría que pensaba era truco de su mente. Le dediqué una sonrisa y casi las lágrimas me salían por la felicidad.

–Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke–kun – solté con tono juguetón conteniendo mi alegría.

_23 de Julio… esta es una travesía que hice para ti… pero dime ¿Cómo quieres pasar tu cumpleaños?_

** ...**

**Último capi de esta semana!**

**Nos vemos el fin de semana o antes... no sé, depende de uds. :)**

**Cualquier pregunta , comentario sugerencia estoy en mi Fanpage **

**xoxo**


	10. Página 9

**Página 9**

Su sola presencia me mataba, verlo ahí parado con esa mirada de indiferencia, Kami–sama, ¿es que había alguien más guapo que él? O, ¿me había perdido completamente en su asqueroso y atractivo ser? Lo tenía tan cerca, después de un tiempo duro, lo tenía en mis ojos, lo quería para mi… todo.

–Genial, mi cabeza me comienza a jugar chueco – dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro.

– ¡No es una alucinación, imbécil! – Tomé una almohada de su cama y se la aventé dando en el blanco, me levanté y me dirigí a él que aún tenía la almohada en su rostro – ¡estoy aquí!

Aquella almohada se había convertido en una muralla que no permitía deleitarme con su rostro, tal vez no quería que viera su cara avergonzada o qué sé yo. Me rendí, le di la espalda para sentarme de nuevo y sentí que me jaló de la muñeca, todo fue tan rápido ya que cuando menos sentí, sus brazos me rodeaban fuertemente. Se sentía tan cálido, su rico aroma me invadió, me sentía tan perdidamente feliz que no quería separarme de él.

– ¿En verdad que no alucino?

– ¿Siempre tienes que romper el momento?

Me atrajo más hacia él, escuché los latidos de su corazón, un poco acelerados tal vez por mi sorpresa. Me separó un poco y nos miramos fijamente, me perdí en sus ojos, entre abrió un poco sus labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero yo toda desesperada no hice más que cerrarlos con los míos en suave pero profundo beso. Kami, si digo que me había perdido con solo verlo, saborearlo era otra cosa. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y pasé una mano por su oscuro cabello, sus manos en cambio delineaban mi figura lentamente causándome sensación que sólo él lograba. Lentamente, dimos pasos llegando a su cama y nos sentamos al borde de ella, muy a mi pesar son separamos pero él me atrajo de nueva cuenta a su pecho en un abrazo.

–Aun no me creo que estas aquí – susurró.

–Pues créelo… – me separé de él y le di un corto beso – en verdad que te extrañaba – dije abrazándolo.

–Eres muy escandalosa.

Me separé de él y le dediqué un lindo puchero. Se levantó de la cama para recoger todo lo que había dejado caer, eran un montón de latas de refresco junto con unas cuantas bolsas de frituras.

–Parece que tenías preparado el día perfecto – le hice burla.

–No realmente, quería dormir toda la noche, por eso dije que no quería ir a su viaje… por cierto ¿Cómo entraste?

–Llegué antes de que se fueran… Itachi no me había dicho nada de eso.

– ¿Itachi sabia?

–Si – dije con algo de pena.

– ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó serio.

–Desde ese día que me dijiste que te irías… pero… – traté de cambiar el tema – ¿en verdad no hay problema? Es tu cumpleaños, debiste haber ido con ellos.

–Lo que menos quiero es verlos melodramáticos – se sentó en frente de la mesa vio el pastel y sopló a la velita que aún seguía prendida.

– ¡Oye! eso es trampa – me quejé señalando su acto.

–Eres lenta – me miró con altanería, apoyó su codo en la mesa y recargó su cara en su mano – con todo esto mi madre ha estado muy susceptible, mi padre indiferente e Itachi de fastidioso… si de por si no me gusta mucho celebrar esto por el escándalo, con todo esto aún peor, prefiero estar tranquilo y no unirme a su club de drama… ¿Por qué me vez así? – preguntó al verme algo sorprendida.

– ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto? – desvió la mirada algo molesto pero logré ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él abrazándolo por atrás – te has vuelto muy delicado.

–Y tu más molesta.

Deshizo mi abrazo, me atrajo hacia él y me sentó sobre sus piernas

– ¿No le vas a dar mordida? – pregunté

–Sabes que no me gusta… ha crecido bastante – dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello, el cual tenía suelto… era verdad, había crecido y ahora me llegaba cerca de la espalda baja – hice bien en no ir… – se llevó ese mechón y aspiró su aroma – tengo el mejor regalo de todos.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, si no fuera porque esto fue decisión mía, creería que estaría en un sueño, en uno donde Sasuke es un hablador con la lengua más suelta, pues aun sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza haciendo todo lo posible por decirme que en verdad estaba ahí.

Su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, me perdí en su mirada, se acercó lentamente y selló nuestra distancia con un delicado y dulce beso. Me acariciaba lentamente y mil sensaciones surgieron en mí nuevamente, descargas eléctricas daban vueltas por todo mi cuerpo, el beso se intensificó cuando dio una leve mordida a mi labio para dar paso a su cálida lengua. Sus caricias y sus mimos eran un abismo en mi ser, mi mundo perfecto volvió a unirse poco a poco con el paso del tiempo.

No sé cómo, o en qué momento tomamos la decisión de llevar las cosas a otro punto. Desesperadamente, aun unidos por ese beso, nos levantamos como pudimos, algo nerviosos y torpes nos fuimos a su cama. Agitados nos separamos y todo fue una guerra de miradas. Él estaba sobre mí y no sentía su peso, él estaba igual que yo, ansioso, con deseo pero también temeroso de seguir. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y él la tomó.

–Te amo – me salió en un susurro.

–Yo también te amo…

Mi sorpresa fue mucha, mis ojos se cristalizaron y aunque traté de pararlas, mis lágrimas salieron por la felicidad.

–Y dices que yo rompo los momentos – de dedicó una sonrisa mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Me besó nuevamente acariciándome a su vez.

–Por favor… – pidió entre el beso.

Sabía de qué habla y claro que lo deseaba, mi respuesta vino cuando yo profundicé el beso, la pelea de caricias no se hiso esperar, un sinfín de sensación se apoderaron de mi hasta el grado de sorprenderme por todo lo que hacía. No era la primera vez que nos tocábamos de esa forma, pero sería la primera vez que al menos yo me entregaría por amor. Sus caricias quemaban en mi piel, era una sensación tan placentera y adictiva que sólo con él podría repetir mil y un veces… porque si de algo estaba convencida es que ese hombre sería el único y el último amor de mi vida.

Sasuke dejó mis labios y recorrió con su lengua mi mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual lo delineaba y mordía juguetonamente. Mis manos en cambio acariciaban su espalda y bajaban constantemente a su pecho, delineaba su cuello y se pasaba por su cabello. Sentía como se estremecía en mis manos, escuchaba sus suspiros y los míos mezclados. Él aprovechó y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la blusa que portaba, era tan tortuoso eso que estuve a punto de quitarle las manos de encima para ayudarlo a quitármela, pero mejor decidí quitarle yo la playera y una vez que ambas prendas desaparecieron de nuestras vistas recorrimos el cuerpo del otro con la mira. Su escultural cuerpo… ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con verlo así? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperé para estar con él? Mis preguntas se fueron al olvido cuando él decidió jugar con mis senos y mis suspiros se incrementaron, me quitó el sujetador y desapareció ante mi vista. Su mirada de deseo sólo me cautivaba y me incitaba a más. Me besó nuevamente sin parar aquel placentero masaje, su traviesa lengua fue bajando hasta mi cuello hasta llegar su objetivo. Su lengua rozaba mi seno de una forma exquisitamente tortuosa hasta acariciarlo completamente. Mi mano fue hasta su cabeza y tomó su cabello fuertemente diciéndole así que no parara aquella caricia. Él siguió ahí durante un rato más, de vez en cuando bajaba y me daba pequeños besos en el vientre, me acariciaba las piernas y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Yo no me quede atrás, lo moví y quede arriba de él, era momento de regresarle todo lo que me había dado.

Bese primero su boca, sin perder un detalle de su cavidad, acariciaba su cabeza y cara mientras él recorría mi cadera y mi cintura causándome pequeños estremecimientos, baje por su cuello dejando una leve capa de saliva y me dediqué a saborear aquel sabor de su cuerpo. Trataba de suprimir aquellos leves suspiros que me dedicaba, contorneé su pecho con la yema de mis dedos y el arco levemente la espalda, mordí quedamente su hombro pero procurando dejar leves mercar. Sasuke no resistió más y me fue desabrochando el capri beige que llevaba dejándome sólo en la última prenda, aprovechó eso y quedé otra vez bajo de él.

La temperatura se hizo asfixiante a cada caricia, si de por si cuando lleva el capri puesto quemaba ahora si esa prenda me sentía en un mar de lava, hice lo mismo y traté de quitarle el pantalón y con ayuda de él, quedo en las mismas condiciones que yo.

–Eres lo que más deseo… – me susurró al oído acercándose a mí y dejándome sentir toda su virilidad.

Lo abracé y nos quedamos así un rato, solté un leve suspiro cuando sentí su mano en mi intimidad. Lentamente comenzaba a acariciarlas, sentía descargas eléctricas en esa parte, era tan agradable que alcé un poco mi cadera para sentirlo más, jugaba con aquel botón de carne dándole masajes circulares, sentía mi respiración entrecortada y trataba de suprimir aquellos jadeos que parecía que en cualquier momento se convertirían en gritos de placer. Lentamente fue bajando mi ropa interior y sentí un escalofrío, él también hizo lo mismo con la suya. Como acto reflejo dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, me asusté un poco al ver _eso _ cerca de mi intimidad, me besó nuevamente tratando de calmar mis _nervios_ temporales, aun sentía sus dedos jugar en mi parte intima, sus caricias me dejaban loca, intensificó todo aquello y abrí las piernas lentamente y el aprovechó para acomodarse. Mis ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados para no perder el autocontrol que tenía, pues juraría que era la única forma de no gritar como una loca desquiciada por las tortuosas y deliciosas caricias que me daba. No dejaba de acariciarme aquella parte, me sentía a explotar mientras me removía la cama, pasó a acariciarme las piernas y beso mi vientre llegando a mis senos pasando por mi cuello y llegando como último a mis labios. Sus manos eran tan cálidas que hicieron su recorrido por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis manos las cual entrelazó y apretó contra la cama.

Solté un leve jadeo al sentir como me invadía lentamente. El apretó más el agarre de mis manos y me besó el cuello tratando de distraerme. De una sola estocada entro en mí y yo di un quejido, sentía que me rompía por dentro, las lágrimas que habían salido silenciosamente fueron retiradas por su cálida lengua, sus manos ahora me acariciaban mi cabeza, mi mejilla, mis hombros, mientras que me besaba tiernamente, yo en cambio llevé mis temblorosas manos a su espalda clavando mis uñas por el dolor generado. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su intromisión y por inercia comencé a mover mi cadera dándole a entender que ese dolor ya había pasado. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos me provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles, sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, me provocaban espasmos involuntarios que solo generaba más velocidad a la acción. Una de mis manos dejo su espalda para dirigirse a la sabana y apretarla con todas mis fuerzas. Mis jadeos – por no decir gemidos transformados en gritos – ahora eran tan audibles que di gracias porque nadie estuviera en esa casa aparte de nosotros pues juraría que se escuchaban hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, él en cambio soltaba pequeños gruñidos y suspiros. Tomó mi cadera logrando hacer las estocadas cada vez más rápidas y profundas, me sentí explotar, arqué mi espalda juntando mis senos con su pecho, Sasuke a los pocos segundos soltó un jadeo más audible y sentí dentro de mí como un cálido líquido me invadía. Él se dejó caer sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortas y tratábamos de reponernos, acaricié su cabello ahora algo húmedo por el sudor generado por aquel calor, él me acariciaba el hombro provocando algo de cosquillas. Se levantó para verme, era la primera vez que me veía así, con tanta ternura y a la vez con gratitud, se acercó lentamente a mí y nos sellamos en un beso. Con eso calló el suspiro que di cuando él salió de mi interior.

Sentía algo de frio, Sasuke se percató y me abrazó mientras jalaba aquella sabana que estaba debajo de nosotros, nos arropó y me acercó más a él, su respiración chocaba con mi cabeza mientras que la mía contra su pecho. Estaba sumamente cómoda.

–Te amo – me dijo.

–Y yo a ti… – me acerqué más y él me abrazó más contra su cuerpo.

_En qué mundo vivo… no sé, en dónde estoy, no lo quiero saber, qué fecha es… lo acabo de olvidar. Sólo sé una cosa… y esa es que estoy contigo porque a ti decidí amar. _

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Bueno aquí con una sorpresa para comenzar bien el día :)_**

**_Ojala les guste... el siguiente capi lo narra Sasuke e_e (es que se colo en el diario lol)_**

**_Saludos, les mando miles de abrazos!_**

**_xoxo _**


	11. Página 10

**Página 10**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de mi habitación, aún no comprendía cómo es que aquel bulto rosa que dormía a lado de mi roncaba plácidamente en mis brazos… _espera, ¿dije bulto rosa?_ Y yo que creí que había sido cosa de mi imaginación. Su cabello esparcido por la almohada, su lenta respiración, su cuerpo níveo y desnudo cubierto por aquella sábana… se ve tan hermosa y feliz… vaya que este asunto del _amor_ me pegó de nuevo. Pero es tan distinto… tan diferente de la última vez.

Recuerdo cuando la vi ese día, cuando nos topamos… bueno, más bien ella chocó conmigo, lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cabello, aquel inusual y exótico color rosa. Después para mi sorpresa me enteré de que trabajaría en el dojo de mi familia y la cosa empeoró cuando resultó ser amiga del idiota de Naruto. Ahí si vi maldito y jodido mi destino. Salimos un par de veces y aquella chica gruñona y agresiva no me la sacaba de la cabeza. En definitiva no era como las demás, ella era tierna a su modo, jamás exigía nada de lo que ella no pudiera entregar, a veces se ponía pesada, pero nada que una caricia o un beso la cambiara de parecer, aunque luego tenía que dar lo mejor de mi pues era incluso igual o más terca que yo, _creo que me topé con la horma de mi zapato. _

Al principio quise jugar un poco con ella, pero tenía _algo_ que no dejaba de inquietarme y que extrañamente pedía más de ella. La molestaba, trataba que se hartara de mí, pero ella lo veía como un reto o simple diversión que a mí me sacaba de mis casillas. Cuando ya menos sentía le estaba mandando mensajes o su maldito ser invadía mi cabeza. Recuerdo que en clase de _neumología_ no dejaba de escribir su nombre en la libreta y que decir que las nubes se transformaron en su rostro… vamos, me di cuenta de eso cuando el doctor que impartía la clase me hizo una pregunta y al ver mis apuntes no hice más que cabrearme y salir de aquel salón dejando a todos con preguntas marcadas en sus caras. Ahí me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba más que metida dentro de mi mente y mí ser. Esa ocasión en la que no contestaba mis llamadas y que por mensaje me dijo que teníamos que hablar… no mentiré, me alegré al comienzo… porque creí que al fin me desharía de esa molesta, pero así como la idea de que la perdería cruzó por mi cabeza, me sentí mal, estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor y el temor de que rompería conmigo me atormentaba, me sentía culpable de aquello. No hice el intento de buscarla y ella mucho menos, viví una larga semana y creo que me lo tenía bien ganado. Cuando la vi esa noche en el karaoke no soportaba más y la saqué de ese lugar, quería explicaciones pero ya… ¿pero qué recibo a cambio? Un beso, el más frondoso que nos hayamos dado, tal vez no lo recuerda, estaba más que sumida en su estado etílico, pero sentí derretirme en su boca y no me pude negar el regresarselo después.

Si, la amo como un idiota y me di cuenta de eso cuando se fue de aquí… durante todo este tiempo he estado ocupado en otras cosas, trato de no escribirle ni nada porque no quiero caer en su maldita tentación. Joder, decir que la extraño es quedarse corto… si alguien me la quita, no sé qué locura haría. Pero sé que ella me ama, porque ésta noche me dio lo más importante para ella y eso es algo que siempre se lo agradeceré.

– ¿Hasta qué hora piensas dormir molestia?

Retiré un mechón de cabello de su cara que me impedía verla. Quería seguir con ella ahí, recostado y observándola, soy cómo un drogadicto sinvergüenza que nada más quiere más _éxtasis_ en su vida. Muy a mi pesar me levanté cuidadosamente, me puse mi bóxer que encontré tirados debajo de aquella mesita, después arropé bien a mi novia y tomé ropa limpia. Salí de aquella habitación, vi la hora y eran las nueve de la mañana, _el tiempo sí qué pasa rápido, _fui al baño para tomar una ducha, al rato, me dirigí a la cocina y preparé algo ligero de desayunar, antes de llevar lo que hice, fui al cuarto de Itachi y sacar aquella pastilla mágica que seguro él tendría. _Y vaya que fue fácil de buscar. _

Llegué a mi habitación y ella aún seguía dormida, eso sí me extrañaba, después de todo ella siempre era la que se levantaba temprano. Me di cuenta que remplazó mi presencia con una almohada, la abrazaba con fuerza, eso sí que daba gracia. Dejé aquel desayuno en la mesita a lado de ese pastel, tomé uno de los tantos libros que estaba en mi escritorio y me senté a lado de ella a esperar a que la señorita se dignara a despertar. Era seguro, si no me distraía con algo seguro me embelesaría mirándola tal como un verdadero pervertido. Sentí que se removía bajo aquellassábanass, volteé a verla y ya comenzaba a espabilar.

–Buenos días – le dije.

–Sa… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! – parece que aún no despierta del todo, pues se apartó de mi como si fuera una terrible ilusión. – ¿Qué…qué haces?

– ¿Qué hago? Estoy en mi habitación, si no lo recuerdas

Daba tanta gracia verla tapándose con esa sábana y abrazando con fuerza la almohada, estaba toda roja por la timidez, me acerqué a ella para quitarle mi remplazo, ella no se opuso tanto, la abracé con fuerza contra mí y ella soltó un suspiro. Me separé de ella y tomé la playera que el día anterior traía puesta, se la tendí y ella me miró algo confusa.

–Póntela – ordené y ella aún tenía confusión, solté un suspiro – ¿o prefieres desayunar desnuda? A mí no me molesta pero…

–Idiota – me golpeó, tomó mi playera y se la estaba poniendo ante mis ojos… aunque lamentablemente se dio cuenta – voltéate maldito pervertido.

–Sakura, eres una exagerada, ayer te vi desnuda – error al decir eso.

– ¡Uchiha pervertido! ¡VOLTÉATE! – gritó

–Ya, ya – me volteé resignado mientras ella se ponía mi playera.

Al poco tiempo sentí su cuerpo en mi espalda, sus brazos me hicieron prisionero se su esencia y me sentía estúpidamente feliz.

–Buenos días – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Vaya, al fin despiertas – le dije con burla.

–No tengo la culpa de que tu cama sea cómoda.

–Claro… ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado… ¿de dónde sacó sus bragas? Bueno, no recuerdo con exactitud donde cayó cada prenda.

–Perfecta – contestó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras con sus brazos envolvía uno de los míos.

–Estás muy feliz.

–Si – soltó como si estuviera cantando – porque estoy contigo.

No diré que no me sonroje, ya todo ella, todo lo que hacía me daba motivos para sonrojarme como un tonto puberto. Tomé el vaso de jugo y se lo di, saqué la pastilla del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se la mostré.

– ¿Qué eso? –preguntó mientras le daba un trago al jugo.

–No querrás que el padre se pierda el nacimiento de su hijo, ¿verdad? – Me arrebató la pastilla y se la tomó, sus reacciones a veces me inquietan, pero siempre me saca una sonrisa.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntó con recelo.

–De la habitación de Itachi…

–Ah ya… lo que me recuerda…

Comenzó a murmurar cosas que ni entendía, su aura daba miedo, algo debió haberle dicho mi hermano para ponerla así, aunque siendo como es Itachi… al menos tengo la idea de lo que fue. _Ese idiota siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman._

Terminamos de desayunar y se escuchó una melodía proveniente de su móvil.

– ¿Dónde está? – Dijo viendo por todos lados – ¡ya te vi! – Tiró de una prenda que estaba casi al borde de la cama – Diga… Ino, si, aún estoy aquí…

Al parecer se iba quedar en casa de Hinata… pero yo no permitiría eso. Le arrebaté el móvil y Yamanaka decía algo de la ropa.

–Yamanaka.

– ¡Sasuke! Dame eso… – pedía la pelirosa mientras trataba inútilmente quitármelo.

–Quiero que traigas el equipaje de Sakura a mi casa

– ¿Qué? – dijeron ambas, vaya, lejos de aquí y parece como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo – _espera, ¿estás seguro? ¿Qué hay con tus padres?_ – preguntó Yamanaka.

–Ellos no están, llegan mañana, pero no importa, quiero que se quede aquí.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo, no quieres perder la oportunidad ¿verdad? – dijo con toque picarón.

– ¡Pero qué estupideces dices! – Grité – Sakura se queda conmigo hasta que se vayan – colgué y le regresé el móvil – tu amiga no sabe tener la boca cerrada.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – se rio demíi al ver mi cara.

–Nada y ya dije– desvié la mirada – te quedas aquí.

–Pero Sasuke… yo me iré cuando tú te vayas…

–No me importa – la abracé, lo sabía, sabía que no se quedaría poco tiempo, pero también sabía que no nos veríamos dentro de dos largos años, por eso quería aprovechar todo el tiempo, así tuviera que rogarle a mis padres para que se quedara no me importa, quiero aprovechar todo este tiempo, no quiero olvidarla, no quiero perder cada detalle de ella.

–Pero…

–Por mis padres no te preocupes yo me encargo, Itachi no dirá nada pero seguro comenzara a fastidiar.

Recogí los platos y los llevé a la cocina, Sakura me alcanzó ya vestida con la mitad de su ropa y la mía, se veía muy graciosa, parecía que usaba la ropa de su hermano mayor.

–No me veas así – me dijo – sé que me veo ridícula.

Iba a decirle que sí, pero un llamado en la puerta nos interrumpió.

–Hola – era Yamanaka. _Genial._

Sakura fue a verla y yo me quedé en la cocina, no tenía ánimos para tolerar otra de sus estúpidas insinuaciones, recuerdo cuando me quedaba en su departamento y ella no paraba de decir cosas absurdas, no sé cómo Sakura pudo vivir con ella o más bien ser su amiga. Se escuchaban gritos, carcajadas y un sinfín de insultos, se escuchó como cerraban la puerta y al poco tiempo entró Sakura con la cara toda roja y molesta.

–Esa Ino es una maldita pervertida.

_Lo sabía esa chica no es normal, ¿Cómo la soporta Sai? A lo olvidaba… ese lengua floja es igual a ella._

Le indiqué dónde estaba el baño, tardó como treinta minutos en lo que se alistaba, después le mostré cuál sería su habitación cuando mis padres regresaran. Al poco rato salimos a dar una vuelta y pasamos por una farmacia al final. Si creía que se salvaría de mí, estaba muy equivocada, hoy más que nunca, disfrutaría de ella a mi lado. Sería una noche muy agitada.

_24 de Julio… Sasuke me quitó el protagonismo y descubrí que es un maldito pervertido. Pero claro, yo no me voy a dejar. _

* * *

** Mujajajajaa, y ahora es turno de Sasuke...**

**Recuerdo que cuando recien comence el fic, varios seguidores y comentarios me pedían que hiciera uno donde Sasuke narrara lo que sentía... yo me opuse totalmente a hacerlo pero bueno ganó la audiencia y ps no me quedo de otra que complacerlos ;_;**

**Asi que espero que lo disfruten como lo hicieron ellas (mis otras lectoras) en su momento :)**

**Miles de besos y abrazos y perdon por tenerlos abandonados :)**

**Mata ne~~!**


	12. Página 11

**Página 11**

Estoy al borde del cansancio… y no lo digo por la noche anterior, la cual mi querido y amado pervertido no me dejó dormir y sólo por complacer nuestros deseos carnales más profundos, sino porque todo lo que va del día hemos estado siendo acosados por Itachi… si, mi cuñado.

Realmente la familia Uchiha no se sorprendió de la propuesta de Sasuke, que era quedarme con ellos hasta que él se fuera, Mikoto–san e Itachi encantados, Fugaku–san le daba igual… a mí me daba pena la verdad, era una casa ajena, claro había trabajado ahí pero no es lo mismo ser un huésped a ser una empleada. Pero ahí noacabó todo…la razón por la que hemos estado siendo acosados por Itachi fue por una foto… la cual a mí me tiene sin cuidado, pero Sasuke… es otra cosa, _y_ _vaya que su hermano si sabe cómo fastidiarlo_. La historia de la foto comenzó cuando ellos llegaron de su viaje, a nosotros nos encontraron en la sala… dormidos, tomados de la mano, yo recargada en su hombro y su cabeza recargada sobre la mía. Claro no habíamos dormido casi nada, por eso cuando terminamos de desayunar y arreglar todo el desorden causado nos sentamos en el sillón encendimos la tv y nos quedamos dormidos. Escuché unos cuantos murmullos, pero mis parpados pesaban así que no podía ver de donde provenían esas risitas y cuchicheos, hasta que sentí un flashazo y una carcajada se acrecentó, fue ahí cuando me levanté y vi a Itachi con una cámara digital en sus manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse, jalé un poco la mano de mi acompañante pues aun no reaccionaba, en cuanto comenzó a abrir los ojos, Itachi comenzó a bombardear a Sasuke con un sinfín de comentarios algo vergonzosos, por un principio yo me moría de la vergüenza pero después me dio gracia pero más la forma en la que ellos discutían, Sasuke trataba de quitarle la cámara, Itachi se escondió a saber a dónde y aprovechó para pedirle a sus padres me quedara en su casa. Mikoto–san y yo comenzamos a preparar la cena, mientras que el cabecilla de la familia fue al dojo para la clase que tenía. Al poco rato apareció Itachi con la fotografía ya impresa, me la mostró y lucíamos tan… tiernos.

– ¡Te he estado buscando todo el tiempo! – Gritó Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

–Sí que eres lento hermanito… mira – le mostró la foto – ¿verdad que Sasu–chan luce tierno? Sin duda un buen recuerdo.

– ¡Dame eso!– exigió

–No – dijo con toque juguetón – cómo te daría la única prueba que tengo de que eres todo un bebe.

–Itachi– vociferó lentamente – ¡dame esa maldita fotografía!

Itachi me uso como barricada humana, Sasuke me veía molesto pues no hacía nada para quitársela, mientras que Mikoto–san sólo reía quedamente. Las rabietas de Sasuke y los chistes de su hermano era entre lo que estaba, Sasuke trataba de quitársela pero Itachi me movía para que este no se acercara. Yo al poco rato me uní a las risas de mi querida suegra pero eso sólo hizo que Sasuke se enojara más.

–Deberías estarme ayudando – me reclamó.

–Es solo una foto – le dije yo.

–Si – comenzó Itachi – sólo una foto en la que te vez de lo más tierno hermanito.

–Itachi, no estoy jugando, ¡dámela ya!

– ¿Que me das a cambio? – chantajeó su hermano.

–No tengo porqué darte algo.

–Entonces no te daré nada…

Dicho este comenzó a alejarse de la escena dejando a Sasuke aún más enojado que de costumbre… si es que se podía.

– ¡Te reto! – gritó casi a todo pulmón.

Itachi ante sus palabras detuvo su marcha, miró a su hermano de soslayo y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó.

– ¡Un duelo, en el dojo, ahora!

– ¡Oh, vaya! – Dijo Itachi de lo más tranquilo – te quieres poner serio… te recuerdo hermanito que yo soy cinta negra después de todo soy sensei pero… y tú… ¿en qué te quedaste? Ah sí, en cinta morada, no eres más que un Kyu*.

–Te voy a derrotar – dijo Sasuke de lo más seguro.

–Sí, claro, si tú ganas te la doy, es más te invito a ti y a mi hermanita a cenar en el mejor lugar de Okinawa.

–Será mejor que prepares tu billetera – dijo Sasuke mientras una sonrisa ladina se le dibujaba – porque esa cena será nuestra.

–Sí, claro… – Itachi fue saliendo de la cocina no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermano y guiñarle el ojo – te espero a las 6, a esa hora no habrá nadie. – y si más salió de la cocina dejando algo de tensión en el aire.

– ¿Piensas arreglarlo a golpes? – le dije mientras me acercaba.

–Hmp – fue su única respuesta…

Tal vez estaba algo indignado, salió de la cocina, aun molesto, y yo apostaba que mi cara se dibujaba una interrogación pura. _¿Había dicho o hecho algo mal?_ Sí, claro, debí haberlo ayudado con Itachi, pero vamos es sólo una estúpida foto no es para tanto.

–Descuida – me dijo Mikoto–san – ellos saben lo que hacen.

–Pero… prácticamente se van a agarrar a golpes y sólo por una foto.

–Lo sabes Sakura… – ella continuó con los preparativos de la cena y yo me acerqué para ayudar – es inevitable que ellos lo hagan, es la forma de despedirse, Itachi quiere mucho a su hermano y saber que no lo verá durante mucho tiempo eso lo mata, Sasuke en cambio lo ve como fastidio, pero es de algo que no tendrá durante ese tiempo. Esto es sólo un pretexto, además con eso del duelo, Sasuke quiere mostrarle a Itachi que es fuerte y no solo un débil Kyu, pero más que eso quiere demostrarle que estará bien durante todo ese tiempo. Aunque también – agregó como si dudara en seguir – puede ser por otra razón…

– ¿Otra razón? – repetí

–Conozco muy bien a mis hijos – me dijo con una cálida sonrisa – además primero los golpeo yo antes de que tengan otro propósito.

_Quien lo creería… vamos a demostrar nuestro cariño a golpes. _Esos hermanos me van a matar un día por el susto.

Terminamos de preparar la cena, era poco más de las cinco de la tarde y no había rastros de esos dos hermanos, busqué a Sasuke por todos lados, hasta que fui a esa bodega que sin querer tenía muchos recuerdos. Deslicé la puerta corrediza, todo estaba oscuro pero gracias a la luz del exterior lo vi recostado en el piso con un libro en rostro.

–Aquí estabas – cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté a un lado – sabes que no tienes por qué hacer esto…

–Sólo viniste a decirme eso.

–No es para que te enojes.

Se levantó, se sentó a mi lado y cerró el libro dejándolo en el suelo… el silencio invadió la habitación.

–Esa foto es lo que quiero – dijo al fin.

– ¿Eh?

–No digas "eh" – dijo molesto – él no tenía derecho de hacer eso. La quiero, además el muy imbécil eliminó la foto de la cámara y eso es lo único que hay, no voy a permitir que ese tonto tenga una foto de lo más preciado que tengo.

_Has cambiado tanto Sasuke… y no ha pasado ni un año…_

Su cara mostraba claros signos de pena, pese a la oscuridad veía un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras trataba de fingir desviando su vista y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Estaba sorprendida y llena de alegría, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–Te amo – le dije feliz.

Correspondió mi abrazo, al mismo tiempo que nos poníamos de pie, pero después la situación se tornó extraña pues me cargó como si fuera un costal de papas. Deslizó la puerta y salimos de ahí.

– ¿Oye qué demonios haces? Bájame – exigí molesta.

– ¡Cállate molestia! – me miró seriamente como si quisiera regañarme como una niña pequeña

Seguía pataleando y soltando palabra y media a Sasuke, nuestro destino lo vi próximo, el dojo, deslizó la puerta que estaba cerrada y en el centro del lugar estaba Itachi, vestido con su Karate gi* color negro, siempre que lo veía me recordaba a esos luchadores de los videojuegos. Sasuke me soltó de forma poca delicada pero antes de que protestara me di cuenta de que ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

–Bien Itachi – dijo Sasuke ya dándome la espalda dejándome anonada – ¿Ya tienes listo el lugar?

–No te adelantes Sasuke – dijo desafiante – no te la pondré tan fácil.

La característica sonrisa se hizo presente en ambos rostros. Di un suspiro sonoro y eso dio inicio al duelo…

_26 de Julio… amor de hermanos… que extraños son. _

* * *

**awww~~! Simplemente lo amo u**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Creen que tenga oportunidad Sasu? Itachi quedará con un ojo morado? **

**Las respuestas en el siguiente capi! **

**Mata ne! ^^**


	13. Página 12

**Página 12**

Un gritos y quejidos se escuchaban por la habitación, si bien al principio era una mala idea hacerlo presentía que él no se arrepentía.

–No hagas eso – se quejó – solo pásala por aquí.

– ¿Por aquí? – Indiqué hacia donde estaba su mano – pero si hago eso haré mucha presión – dije temerosa.

–Eso es lo que quiero – me miró de mala gana – quiero que hagas más presión.

– ¿Pero no te dolerá? – pregunté aun con temor.

–Duele ahora, si haces presión no dolerá.

Temerosa aun, hice caso a lo que me dijo y pasé la venda por su brazo haciendo presión en las partes que me indicaba, cada que daba vuelta sobre las partes dañadas, daba una mueca de dolor, pero él dijo que estaría mejor así. Tenía abierto el labio y ligeramente hinchado un ojo. Me sorprende que no se haya roto un pie. Algunos cardenales comenzaban a aparecer por su torso.

–Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras iniciado esa ridícula pelea.

–Hmp – sólo salió de su boca.

_¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entiende?_ Son unos orgullosos que todo lo quieren solucionar a golpes en vez de palabras. La pelea duró cómo una hora, algo exagerado, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, Itachi sólo lo fastidiaba y provocaba, lo cual lo divertía mucho pues la respuesta de su hermano eran golpes, algunos certeros otros los esquivaba su hermano mayor con mucha facilidad. Itachi también termino lastimado, pero no tanto como Sasuke.

El resultado de la pelea…

–Sólo ganaste una paliza – le recordé – tanto alboroto por una foto…

Se puso de pie, sus facciones se endurecieron prueba clara de que estaba molesto y enojado, en su mirada se podía ver algo de frialdad. Salió de aquel lugar, dejándome en el suelo con aquel botiquín, di un suspiro sonoro y recogí todo, me levanté y salí del lugar. Más tarde ya nos encontrábamos todos en el comedor de casa, la cena fue silenciosa y supongo que tensa, la cara de Sasuke seguía igual, mientras que su hermano de vez en cuando lo miraba y daba risitas el cual hacía que el enojo de Sasuke se acrecentara. Sasuke se levantó de golpe y recogió su plato, no dijo nada y se marchó de ahí. Itachi… comenzó a reírse.

–Mi hermano sí que es tonto – susurró algo bajo para que no lo escuchara – sólo fue una derrota.

–Pero sabias porque lo hacía.

–Descuida Sakura – me dijo guiñándome el ojo – todo va estar bien.

De igual forma se levantó y recogió sus platos, dio buenas noches a todos y desapareció del lugar. Ahora solo quedábamos Fugaku–san, Mikoto–san y yo. Terminamos de cenar en silencio y después Fugaku–san fue el que salió de ese lugar.

–Estos hombres son tan callados – dijo Mikoto–san feliz – pero es más interesante, no me canso de descifrar sus actos.

_¡Esta señora está loca!_

Le ayudé a levantar los platos y limpiar todo, nos pusimos a platicar sobre algunas cosas de su viaje y que esperaba que fuera con ellos para una próxima ocasión. Ya era algo tarde, entre pláticas y recetas de uno que otro postre sencillo que hicimos el tiempo se me paso volando. Di buenas noches y me dirigí a la habitación que me había dado Sasuke. Abrí la puerta y la cerré, aun en penumbras me senté en la orilla de la cama. Algo tomó mi mano, estaba punto de gritar pero de igual forma me tapó la boca.

–No se te ocurra gritar – susurró una voz conocida para mí en mi oído.

Cuando pasó el pequeño susto, me relajé y me soltó.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Susurré molesta – Si tus padres se enteran seguro me corren

–No seas escandalosa – me tapó de nuevo la boca y me haló hacia el – estar bajo el mismo techo y no estar contigo es más tortuoso.

–Eres un cursi – le dije en burla.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – me preguntó molesto y apunto de levantarse de la cama.

– ¡No! – Grité.

– ¡Cállate! – Me susurró casi gritando – ¿quieres que nos descubran?

–No pero…

Me recostó en la cama y después él lo hizo a mi lado, nos besamos suavemente mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y el recorría mi cuerpo.

– ¿Aun te duele? – pregunté cuando me separé y me acerqué más a su pecho.

–No tanto, no lo haces nada mal – me acercó más a él – pero eres una miedosa.

–Gritabas como una niñita, cómo no me voy a asustar.

– Casi me bañas en alcohol, ¿a quién no le va doler? Soy humano.

–Pues a veces no lo pareces, eres más como un robot.

–Si claro y tú eres una bruja.

– ¿Una bruja? ¿Y por qué? – Se posicionó sobre mí y no pude ocultar mi sonrojo.

–Porque no sé qué demonios me hiciste… – me besó lentamente, puse mis brazos en su cuello para así profundizar un poco el beso – si no estuvieran mis padres aquí, te tomaría toda la noche.

–Pervertido – más que pervertido se había convertido en un adicto al sexo.

–Si tal vez, pero tú tienes la culpa.

–A parte cínico… ¿te quedaras conmigo esta noche?

–Si tú quieres…

Claro que quería, Kami–sama, era tan agradable estar con él, sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su aliento en mi rostro, su cálido cuerpo a lado mío y su exquisito aroma. Era como si hubiera sido creado solo para mí, era mi paraíso personal, solo mío.

–Supongo que cuando llegues a Estados Unidos ya no tendrás el ojo hinchado y tampoco esos moretones, aunque sería una pena, así podrían deportarte por ser algo así como una busca pleitos.

–Entonces creo que me volveré a pelear.

–Eso ni hablar, mira como terminaste, para la otra terminarías en el hospital.

Suspiró fuertemente y me atrajo más hacia él, parecía como si estuviera pensando en lo que quería decirme.

–No me arrepiento de nada, sé que todo esto pasa por una razón – me dijo tranquilo – aunque no quisiera irme…

–Será más difícil comunicarnos… si de por si apenas sabía nada de ti, cuando estés allá…

–En cuanto llegue yo, te prometo que hablaré, trataré de comunicarme contigo, escribirte diario si es posible.

–Me motiva eso… no quiero parecer una sicópata, saber qué haces todo el tiempo… pero hay un océano de por medio.

– ¿Tienes miedo?

– ¿Tu no? Quiero decir… estarás solo allá, tengo el temor de que alguien me quite a la persona que más amo…

–Que molesta eres – dio una pequeña risita – me tienes bajo tu hechizo.

–Promételo –solté en un susurro – prométeme que si encuentras a alguien mejor que yo, me lo dirás, prométeme que me dirás cuando te hayas enamorado de alguien más, cuando seas feliz, yo…

–No digas más – me calló con uno de sus dedos – sabes que eso no va pasar, ha pasado poco tiempo comparado a lo que nos espera y sigo igual de loco por ti.

Este nuevo Sasuke, me daba miedo, era tan directo, sincero e irreal, eran cosas que yo soñaba que quería me dijera… tal vez, sólo tal vez creía que se sentía como yo… adaptar el papel de "ahora o nunca".

–Mañana iremos con los chicos – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente – creo que Suigetsu quiere ir a la playa, después iremos a casa de Hinata, al parecer va pasar algo bueno.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No sé, pero parece que se nos adelantaron.

Apenas han pasado tres días desde que llegué y todo ha sido perfecto, tal vez mentirles a mis padres estuvo mal, decirles que iba a otro lado, pero si decía dónde iba, creo que mi padre hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que no fuera. Para papá, Sasuke era un ser extraño que robó el corazón de su hija, a veces creo que piensa que lo invento, pues tengo a Sasuke en las escala de "cero a Sasuke" donde él es la perfección. Mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi relación, me mandaba indirectas de que buscara alguien más, pues me veía decaída y me abrumaba con el simple hecho de que la presencia de Sasuke no estaba a mi alrededor… lo disfrutaría, sacaría provecho a cada oportunidad, estaría con él hasta donde lo permitiera, porque yo iba ser ahora quien dijera "adiós" y lo que más deseo es que su último recuerdo mío sea donde yo le sonría, donde yo le demuestro que lo amo y que así será hasta el fin de mi vida.

_"Yo sé que no fuiste a Shizuoka, me alegra saber que las cosas van bien, descuida él no lo sabe, sólo ten cuidado y espero que les vaya bien a los dos, cuando regreses espero verte feliz y más enamorada"_

Aquel mensaje matutino de mi madre me levantó y no pude evitar reír para mis adentros, mi pequeña mentira había sido descubierta. Volteé a ver al hombre que estaba dormido a mi lado, tan tranquilo y sereno, acaricié su cabeza y se removió un poco, había hecho bien, si no hubiera viajado hasta acá para verlo y decirle que lo amaba yo creo me hubiera arrepentido por el resto de mi vida.

_27 de Julio, nos levantamos temprano, nos arreglamos, desayunamos con su familia y salimos de su casa para encontrarnos con los chicos para ir a la playa, reímos, jugamos, nadamos. La diversión de verano… pero ese día concluyó con una propuesta inesperada que a todos dejaron con la boca abierta… quién diría._

* * *

**Chan chan chan!**

**(redoble de tambores)**

**¿Qué será eso? Jajajaja, cuando lo escribí...pareció como si mis dedos actuaran sólos... esa sorpresa xDDD**

**Creo que nadie se lo espera **

**O tal vez si... a veces la audiencia me sorprende O_O**

**Nos vemos en el que sigue!**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Página 13

**Página 13**

–No puedo creer que vayamos a ser parte de esta locura.

– ¿Locura? – Respondí – si se aman, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lucía un hermoso vestido color vino, estaba dándome los últimos toques en mi cabello cuando me percaté de que Sasuke luchaba con su corbata, jamás lo había visto en traje de etiqueta, aquel color gris encajaba perfectamente con su piel y esa camisa negra lo hacía parecer más atractivo, si no tuviéramos prisa me lo comería ahí mismo. Terminé de arreglarme y le ayudé con su corbata, no era una experta en ello pero al menos la dejé mucho mejor de lo que él lo había hecho al principio.

–Se lo tenían bien guardado – susurró Sasuke – pensé que solamente le propondría matrimonio no que se casarían a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Hinata estaba muy feliz, cómo no me di cuenta del anillo cuando fueron por nosotras al aeropuerto o en la playa.

–Yo no puedo quejarme, ignoraba al dobe y ni siquiera los veía.

Salimos de mi habitación para dirigirnos a la salida, su madre nos dio el visto bueno a ambos dándonos cumplidos y uno que otro piropo que hicieron sonrojarnos, Itachi estaba ocupado con Haruka, así que no molesto. Antes de salir su madre nos llamó para decirnos que estábamos olvidando el regalo de bodas.

Así era, hace tres días, fuimos a la casa de Hinata, no esperábamos un gran recibimiento con una cena y la familia de Naruto y Hinata reunidos, hubo caras de sorpresa y otras no tanto, cuando me acerqué a Ino para preguntarle qué pasaba ella muy feliz me dijo que después lo sabría. Naruto algo temeroso, tal vez entre tanta gente, levantó su copa y llamó la atención haciéndola sonar con un tenedor.

_–Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy… algunos ya saben la noticia… otros no, pero el 30 de este mes me casaré con la persona que más amo en la vida – hizo un seña a Hinata para que se levantara de su asiento y fuera a su lado – Hinata y yo lo hemos decidido y espero nos acompañen ese día tan importante._

Aquel lugar rompió en aplausos y gritos de felicidad, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, sabía que eso pasaría pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto. La ventaja de ellos era que sus padres eran de buena familia, tal vez el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, no estaba muy feliz, pues todo el tiempo se le veía serio… a lo mejor así era, me recordaba un poco a Neji, tal vez los hombres de esa familia así salían. Aquellos dos después de la cena fueron bombardeados por preguntas de nosotros así como de otros. Aquel departamento en el que vivía Naruto, sería el hogar de ellos mientras acabaran la universidad y consiguieran un buen trabajo. Preguntamos por qué habían tomado esa decisión y si es que ya había un asunto de nueve meses de por medio, pero ellos muy felices sólo respondieron que no podían esperar a más. La fiesta seria patrocinada por la familia de Naruto, sus padres Minato y Kushina eran muy amables, aunque el carácter explosivo de su madre a veces daba miedo en cambio su padre era más tranquilo.

Sólo se realizaría la ceremonia por lo civil, puesto que la religiosa la harían en cuanto estuvieran más estables y sobre todo porque Naruto no quería que su mejor amigo, casi hermano, se perdiera de ese acontecimiento pues lo quería como padrino en su boda. Sería algo muy importante para él y es por eso que cuando nos pidieron ser testigos ante el juez no pudimos negarnos.

Todo se llevaría a cabo en un lujoso hotel cerca de la playa, la ceremonia y la fiesta seria a la intemperie, todo estaba adornado con flores blancas de todos tipos, de forma romántica, hermosa y sin perder este toque de elegancia. Los invitados eran sólo personas allegadas de los novios y uno que otro familiar de los mismos, sería un festejo de lo más íntimo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche y fue cuando los novios hicieron su aparición, ambos estaban nerviosos pero también felices de que unirían su vida con esa persona importante. Hinata llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que estaba entallado a su figura, tenía su cabello recogido y algunos mechones adornaban su rostro el cual tenía un maquillaje delicado que la hacía lucir elegante y hermosa. Tenía un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, todas unidas por un listón de color blanco, perfecto contraste para su belleza. Naruto fue otro que me sorprendió, sin duda un hombre luce mejor en traje pues realza su atractivo y su porte. Su traje era de color negro y tenía finas rayas de color vino.

Otros testigos, Sasuke y yo estábamos tras de la pareja para presenciar todo aquello. El juez era algo viejo y por un momento pensé que sería de lo más aburrido y perturbador, pero no, en cambio dio sus mejores deseos a la pareja. Y así sellando y firmando aquella acta, dio por concluido con un beso muy apasionado del recién matrimonio.

Yo me sentía feliz por mi amiga, estaba tan enamorada de Naruto y sus locuras que me daba gusto verla feliz, al menos la historia de amor de alguien a quien aprecio estaba yendo por buen camino.

Nos sentamos junto Sai, Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y otros tres compañeros de la universidad de Okinawa. La cena fue de lo más exquisito que he probado en mi vida, todo era fresco y los sabores se podían disfrutar perfectamente, el clima al parecer estaba de buenas, pues casi no se sentía ese aire bochornoso si no al contrario, era fresco y perfecto para la ocasión. La pista de baile estaba en el centro y el matrimonio abrió pista con su primer baile, una canción lenta y romántica, apuesto que Hinata la escogió, si fuera por Naruto estaría dando brincos y gritos por algún rock pesado. Al poco tiempo más parejas se unieron con ellos y después ya todos estábamos de pie para bailar toda la noche. Claro tuve que obligar a Sasuke, a pesar de que ambos teníamos dos pies izquierdos, no iba perderme la oportunidad de divertirme y disfrutar. Si esto únicamente era la fiesta por el civil y para conocer a la familia del otro no quisiera saber cómo sería la fiesta más grande… seguro ambas familias echarían la casa por la ventana.

–Qué bueno que todo salió como esperábamos. – me dijo Hinata.

Estábamos sentadas en una mesa mientras que los chicos hacían de las suyas en la pista de baile… al parecer estaban jugando rudo con Naruto por no decir que era un súper mega slam

– Se lo tenían bien escondido, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Bueno, no quería arruinar la sorpresa, todo dependía de si ustedes venían, por eso cuando Naruto me dijo que vendrían seguimos en pie con todo, la religiosa se hará cuando llegue Sasuke, él es como un hermano para Naruto y por nada dejara que se pierda eso.

–Sabes, no te hicimos una despedida de soltera – Hinata rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba tras las palabras de Ino – bueno eso lo dejaremos para cuando lleguemos a las ligas grandes… por cierto, ¿Y la luna de miel? – Preguntó impaciente – no me diste mucha información cuando estábamos solas.

–Bueno eso, nos iremos en cuanto Sasuke se vaya, estaremos una semana por Hokkaido.

– ¡Qué bien!

Después comenzamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas, de los proyectos de concurso, ellos harían igual una película y como era más obvio, sería la historia de un cantante de Rock, por cierto muy tragediosa, al igual que la nuestra. Rogábamos porque quedáramos en los primero diez para volver a vernos, y lo mejor es que ellos irían pues todo se realizaría en Tokio.

Ino se quedaría en casa de Sai por lo que restaba de nuestra visita, la agenda por lo que quedaba de nuestra estancia allá ya estaba llena, saldríamos diario con los chicos, iríamos de picnic, saldríamos a los bares como era costumbre, iríamos a campar un par de días y muchas cosas más.

Ya eran pasadas de las tres de la mañana, algunos invitados ya no estaban, Sai e Ino se fueron a saber a dónde, Juugo también se había ido, aquel estaba saliendo con una chica así que también se perdieron por ahí, Karin y Suigetsu se estaban comiendo el uno al otro en la orilla de la playa, Naruto y Hinata estaban a punto de irse, Sasuke y yo también, ya era algo tarde y estábamos un poco mareados por todo lo que habíamos consumido.

–Bueno teme, aquí esta – le dio la mano para entregarle algo, Sasuke la estrecho y enseguida se lo llevó al bolcillo – cuídala mucho que es la única que tengo.

–Creo que después tendrás que hacer miles de copias Hinata – ella se limitó a reír – bueno debemos irnos, nos veremos mañana por la tarde.

Dándonos un fuerte abrazo nos despedimos de ellos y de algunos invitados que quedaban, pedimos un taxi en el lobby del hotel, mis parpados estuvieron a punto de cerrarse. Subimos al taxi y me recargué en el hombro de mi novio, estaba a punto de sumirme en mi inconsciencia hasta que escuché una dirección distinta al del hogar de la familia Uchiha.

–Espera, – murmuré sorprendida – ese no es el….

–Sí, pero ellos no estarán ahí – sacó una llave de su pantalón y me la mostró – será la última vez que ocupe ese lugar, además ese dobe me debe una.

– ¿Una? ¿Pero y ellos?

–Por eso te digo – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ellos estarán pasando su "primera noche" en la habitación más lujosa del hotel, tuvo que pedirme ayuda con eso, así que a cambio pedí su departamento, ¿pensaste que ese día seria lo último? – Me apretó más a él – te me pones en bandeja de oro y de una forma suculenta – susurró en mi oído – no creerás que desperdiciare la ocasión.

Sabía por dónde iba todo aquello así que cuando bajamos del taxi y llegamos al ascensor del edificio no perdimos tiempo en fundirnos en un candente beso, el recorrido del ascensor al departamento fue lento y exquisitamente tortuoso, como puedo él abrió la puerta de aquel lugar y las caricias aumentaron de tono una vez adentro. Una y mil veces nos unimos en un solo ser esa noche, llenado la habitación de suspiros y jadeos, palabras de amor hacia el otro y gritando el nombre de otro casi a todo pulmón, él lo quería y yo también, queríamos estar juntos y más de esta forma todos los días posibles.

La mañana llegó, pues pude sentir que rayos del sol pegaban en mi espalda, sentí una caricia en mi rostro y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

–Buenos días – me dijo – ¿dormiste bien?

–Buenos días – me acerqué más a él y besé su cuello – si ¿y tú?

– Si, dormí bien, ¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

Él se rió de mí, seguro porque abrí mis ojos como platos y mi cara se puso roja como un tomate, no era lo mismo estar desnudos bajo la luz de la luna a estarlo a pleno día cuando el sol te ataca con eso alegres rayos. Sin que pudiera objetar o contradecir, aquel desvergonzado me cargó, estaba expuesta ante él en todos sentidos. Entramos a la ducha y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, sentía que podía hacer todo lo que su mente perversa quisiera. Le estaba dando la espalda mientras que el regulaba la temperatura del agua… el silencio invadió todo y esos segundos para mi fueron como eternos años luz, sus manos fuertes acariciaban mis brazos de una forma lenta y deliciosa, sentí como las quitaba y yo quería saber el porqué, cuando volteé para quedar de frente, sentí un inmenso chorro de agua sobre mi cara.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – vociferé ante su acto mientras él seguía riendo como tonto.

–Estabas muy tensa, no soy completo pervertido como crees, pero si tú quieres…

Contraataqué antes de que intentara hacer algo de lo que después yo misma perdería toda cordura y razón, seguimos jugando con el agua como dos niños sin infancia, riendo y disfrutando, al poco tiempo se llenó todo con espuma de jabón que se había unido al tiempo en esta batalla de agua. Cuando paramos por un poco no evitamos burlarnos el uno del otro por la forma tan extraña que había tomado nuestro cabello, después de tanto jugar el agua comenzaba a entibiarse así que nos apresurarnos para lo que supuestamente haríamos desde el principio… bañarnos.

Me percaté de que esto si estaba bien planeado, pues pude ver una muda de ropa en una mochila que había en la habitación, ahora entendía por qué había desaparecido ese par de prendas. Nos vestimos y después preparamos algo de desayunar, tanto juego nos había dado mucha hambre.

Teníamos que reunirnos pronto con los otros pero antes de eso debíamos pasar a casa de Sasuke para dejar nuestra ropa y recoger algunas cosas. Pusimos orden en el departamento, para que no sospecharan de la noche loca y atrabancada que habíamos pasado. Sin más que hacer ahí, salimos del departamento y lo cerramos perfectamente.

_1 de agosto, ¿matrimonio? Ya no suena tan descabellado, espero que nosotros corramos con la misma suerte pero no me adelantare a nada, todo a su tiempo, pues sin duda la distancia que estaríamos recorriendo nos ayudaría a valorar y reafirmar lo que sentimos._

* * *

**Ven porque les digo que las sorpresas pasan**

**¿Quién se esperaba eso? **

**Al menos una pareja tiene una bonita (y fácil porque no) historia de amor...**

**Dejemos que los principales sufran un poco muajaja**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente...**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, las lecturas y rvws!**

**Ja ne! C:**


	15. Página 14

**Página 14**

Aquella semana de diversión había pasado más rápido de lo habitual, _¿Por qué el tiempo parece ponerse en contra cuando quieres que vaya más lento?_ Claro, jamás hallaría respuesta a eso, pero no me importó, porque cada momento, lo disfruté al máximo con mis amigos… con él. Me sentía como la última vez que nos despedimos, ansiosa, temerosa y capaz de hacer una locura, pero esto era por su bien, esto lo haría un mejor médico y de eso estaba muy orgullosa.

Ese último día lo ayudé a empacar, prácticamente se llevaría toda su ropa, dejar cada prenda en la maleta era como desprenderse de algo muy valioso, cada que metía algo era como decir adiós a muchas cosas. La habitación estaba en silencio, no teníamos muchos ánimos de decir nada, yo por mi parte no quería comenzar a hablar y después parecer una loca egoísta desesperada por rogar que se quedara. Él estaba más serio de lo habitual y juraría que fruncia el ceño de vez en cuando. Extrañaría sus berrinches infantiles, dos años se pasan rápido, pero también dos años pueden ser desesperantes.

–Sasuke – dijo su hermano en la entrada de su habitación – mamá te busca.

Sin decir nada aquel salió de su habitación y creo que cuando lo hizo, aumentó más la tensión.

–Oye, ya puedes respirar – susurró Itachi risueño – en serio que te ves pálida hermana.

–Deja las bromas – murmuré metiendo prendas a la maleta de una forma violenta – sabes que esto me pone de mal humor.

Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a empacar algunas cosas y vi que metía un paquete en lo más profundo de su maleta.

–Si lo pongo encima romperá el encanto, ademas le van a revisar maletas, es mejor si no lo ve antes.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté algo indecisa.

–Una foto.

Su sonrisa juguetona me dio la pista, era esa foto, aquella por la que habían hecho mucho escándalo y Sasuke se llevó la paliza de su vida. Aquella foto por la cual me di cuenta de que Sasuke es tan tierno y puede matar –sin conseguirlo– por ella, si una foto valiosa que carga con muchos recuerdos y sentimientos

– ¿Pensaste que me la quedaría? Vamos hermana, ¿para que la quiero yo? Además es un bonito recuerdo, y cada que la va le dará risa, si no es que se acuerda antes de mi – y no evitamos reír por lo último.

Terminamos de empacar la última maleta y fue cuando Sasuke llegó.

–Iremos a comprar algunas cosas – dijo con fastidio.

Sin decir nada salimos de la habitación dejando solo a Itachi, cruzamos por todo el corredor para llegar a la sala y salir por la puerta principal. Íbamos tomados de la mano pero de igual forma ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero ya era mucho ¿no?

– ¿Estás molesto?

Si bien no era la pregunta más inteligente y astuta, prefería mil veces que estallara ya, aunque eso era un arma de doble filo, como bien se podía desahogar o terminaríamos en pleito casado.

–Hmp – fue su única respuesta.

_¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasa a este pedazo de imbécil? Todavía que me preocupo por él._ Pero lo entendía. Era o pesar, extrañar… olvidar.

Cuando pasa lo peor piensas en lo peor, no ves lado positivo alguno en las cosas, claro, él se iría al otro lado del charco para ser mejor, ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Esa parte estaba asegurada, esa parte era la mejor de la historia, pero yo, yo me quedaría aquí. _Disculpa, aún sigo siendo una maldita egoísta, una princesa que espera que venga su príncipe azul a rescatarla de la torre._

– ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!

– ¿Qué? – solté, salí de mis estúpidas cavilaciones y me centré nuevamente en él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – _¿No debía ser yo la que preguntara eso?_

–Sí, no te fijes en pequeñeces – balbuceé.

Entramos a un pequeño supermercado, tomamos un carrito y nos adentramos a los pasillos, yo aún seguía como idiota viéndolo, sin perder detalle de sus facciones, tan perfecto, tan imponente… tan Sasuke. Íbamos tomando todo lo que decía en la lista que le había dado Mikoto–san, nuestro recorrido igual fue silencioso y nos limitamos a responder preguntas del otro referente a los productos alimenticios que ofrecía la tienda.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres, nos esperaba un cálido recibimiento. Habían organizado una fiesta de despedida para el miembro más joven de la familia. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, su madre contenía las lágrimas pero estaba feliz que de su hijo partiera a ser el mejor, su padre algo indiferente se acercó a él le dio un abrazo y le susurró algo que puso muy feliz a su hijo, su hermano mayor le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y le deseo lo mejor, Naruto lloraba de forma exagerada por la partida de su mejor amigo, Juugo de igual forma le deseo lo mejor y Suigetsu y Karin fingían no llorar.

Todo eran risas, recuerdos y anécdotas, algunas las había vivido con ellos, otras fueron narradas de puntos convenientes para ellos, en parte me sentía feliz de estar compartiendo eso pero me sentía tan distante. No sé, mi cabeza daba vueltas a un sinfín de tonterías, pensaba que no solo era egoísta, también orgullosa y no decir apática, se supone que es cuando debe de salir lo mejor de mí, de darle mi apoyo y todo eso, pero ahora, me siento tan apartada de su mundo que no se si lo mejor es salir corriendo de ese lugar.

_¡Por Kami–sama, Haruno Sakura! ¡Estás celosa!_ Si, era lo más probable, me burlé de mi misma al tener esos pensamientos tan estúpidos e irreales, pero más que eso, estaba feliz, porque él haría lo que más quería y se realizaría de la forma que más deseaba. _¡Qué estúpida soy!_ Ahora caigo en cuenta que debo estar feliz por él y no envidiarlo de una forma tan patética.

Algunos ya se habían ido, pues lo despedirían mañana en el aeropuerto, así que fue cuando aproveché, me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda, pude notar que se sorprendió, pero no me importo.

–Ahora si piensas decirme qué te pasa – me dijo obligándome a que me pusiera frente a él, pero hoy no sería así – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – sus preguntas salían en un susurro y con un toque de preocupación.

–Estoy bien– dije – pero quiero estar así un rato – traté de relajarme con su aroma mientras el silencio invadía mi escena. – Lo siento – dije al fin – creo que soy de lo peor.

–De qué hablas…

–Cállate y escucha – lo interrumpí – sabes que te quiero, no, te amo como una maldita desquiciada, que eres muy importante y que sabes de sobra que te deseo lo mejor… yo… yo no quisiera que te fueras, pero sé que es lo mejor para ti, te voy a extrañar tanto que no se si pueda seguir…

–Eres una molestia dramática – me interrumpió mientras deshacía mi abrazo y quedé frente a él, agaché mi mirada pero sólo levantó mi mentón para que no pudiera escapar de su potente mirada, lentamente se acercó a mí y me besó de la forma más tierna que pudo – veo que ya te desahogaste… se siente bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando ¿no?

–Pero…

–Cállate ahora tu – me abrazó – sabes que yo me sentí de la misma forma cuando te fuiste, y cuando me dieron la noticia de esta beca créeme que estuve a punto de dar marcha atrás por ti, pero cuando me dijiste que siguiera adelante realmente me pusiste en aprietos, no negaré que quiero irme ahora pero si es así es porque estoy pensando en ti y porque quiero un futuro contigo…

Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude… aquello era tan… realmente no tenía palabras para expresar ese momento, para describir lo que sentí, mi mente estaba hecha un rompecabezas. Este hombre siempre rompe todo esquema así como yo rompo las suyas. _Eres simplemente increíble._

–Ahora lo entiendes… tú fuiste la que me impulsó y por eso no pienso defraudarte, porque quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda para dártelo a ti.

Mis palabras seguían sin salir, pero no era porque no sabía qué decir, si no todo lo contrario. Me tomó de la mano llevándome lejos de aquella sala que ahora nada mas era habitada por sus padres, todos ya se habían ido. Llegamos a mi habitación, la cual era la más alejada, dormimos juntos esa noche, la última en mucho tiempo y como la última vez, traté de guardar en mi memoria cada rincón de él, su semblante, su mirada, su aroma, todo, porque sería mucho tiempo y era seguro que cuando lo volviera ver sería completamente distinto.

Era mediodía y ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, yo con mis maletas para regresar a Saitama y él para emprender viaje a un continente desconocido. Familia y amigos estaban ahí. Fuimos a documentar el equipaje y rogué porque no viera la foto. Me enteré que Sai estaría de visita una semana con nosotros, así que él vendría con nosotros a Saitama. Después de documentar todo, volvimos con los demás, yo con una bolsa de mano al igual que Ino y Sasuke con una mochila.

–Iremos para navidad y año nuevo hermano – dijo Itachi – así que más te vale no desaparecer.

–Como si tuviera a donde ir…

Le dio un abrazo a su hermano, seguido de sus padres los cuales estaban tristes pero alegres por la despedida de su hijo. Nuestros amigos le dieron sus buenos deseos. Naruto le hizo prometer que volvería para la boda, el cual Sasuke sello el pacto con un golpe en la cabeza para Naruto y un "ya lo sé dobe, no me lo tienes que repetir". Ino y yo nos despedimos de ellos, esperando verlos nuevamente. Ya era momento de abordar así que nos dirigimos a la sala de espera dejando atrás a su familia y a nuestros amigos.

Él subiría primero y después lo haríamos nosotros, la fila para abordar el avión para ese país era inmensa. Una voz se escuchó por la sala de espera anunciando que pronto debería abordar su vuelo.

_Un último abrazo…_

_Unas lágrimas silenciosas…_

_Un beso…_

_Una promesa…_

–Eres solo mía molestia – me susurró al oído mientras me daba una cajita larga, al ver que no la tomaba me dio una sonrisa y la metió a mi bolsa – ábrelo cuando llegues.

–Mejor lo abro cuando llegues tú – de igual forma yo también le dio un pequeño regalo, pero significativo – me da igual si llegas a las tres de la mañana o a las diez de la noche, quiero abrirlo cuando tú abras el tuyo.

–Entonces cuando llegue te llamaré.

–Lo esperare.

Ya era momento para abordar, con un último beso y una sonrisa me despedí de él… ya no dolía como antes, ya no tenía esa incertidumbre de si me quería o lo volvería a ver. Ya todo estaba en su lugar. Dos años es mucho tiempo, pero también se puede pasar muy rápido…

_6 de agosto, Uchiha Sasuke, te deseo lo mejor._

* * *

**¿Qué tal la despedida? **

**Bueno asi es... todo lo bonito acaba ;_;**

**Las espero en el siguiente capi ^^**

**Jan ne!**


	16. Página 15

**Página 15**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana y mi móvil no paraba de sonar. _¡Joder, esa alarma otra vez volvió a hacer de las suyas! _Traté de taparme los oídos con la almohada pero su estridente sonido sólo se acrecentaba más. Harta, decidí ponerle fin a ese perturbador sonido y dormir más, me levanté de la cama y busqué mi móvil en mi escritorio, lo tomé y vi cuatro llamadas perdidas.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo pude haber dormido tan tranquilamente después de eso?_ Volvió a sonar y conteste sin miramientos.

– ¡Sasuke! – grité eufórica.

_–Joder Sakura, hasta que reaccionas._

–Disculpa, son las cinco treinta de la mañana – dije viendo mejor mi reloj –, ¿qué te creías?

_– ¿Quién me dijo que aunque fueran las tres de la mañana respondería?_

–Hmp – hice puchero – ¿ya estás instalado en los dormitorios?

_–Sí, fue una proeza llegar aquí, por fortuna mi compañero de cuarto es también de Japón, así que no habrá tanto problema._

–Esa fue suerte.

_–Suerte o no estoy aquí, por cierto ¿quieres ver mi habitación?_

– ¿Cómo?

_–Sabía que llamar a esta hora seria problema, niña boba, conéctate y estaremos por video chat._

Colgó y eso fue pauta para que buscara como loca mi laptop, la encendí y rápidamente entre al video chat, la cual ya tenía en espera a Sasuke.

–Es mejor así ¿no? Por cierto te vez muy bien – soltó burlonamente.

–Acabas de levantarme, ¿Qué esperabas?

No era la primera vez que me veía así, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando dormía con él mi cabello permanecía como si solo hubiera dormido por cinco minutos, en cambio ahora mi cabello era una mata revuelta por no decir nido de pájaros. Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, me enseñó aquella habitación en la que estaría por dos años, también yo le mostré la mía, pues nunca la había visto, inclusive conocí a su compañero, claro sólo fue un hola y adiós, tenía pinta de rarito, pero solo eso, Kei, como se hacía llamar, hablaba con voz muy ronca, bueno, al menos sabía con quién carajos estaría. Me di cuenta de que aún no desempacaba pues sus maletas estaban en su cama.

– ¿Aun no desempacas?

–Tengo pocas horas de haber llegado, dame un respiro.

–Itachi colocó algo en maleta.

Muy resignado pero más que eso, temeroso a saber que había puesto su hermano, abrió la maleta más grande, estuvo rebuscando entre su ropa hasta que se topó con un paquete, tenía un moño azul y por lo visto una tarjeta, que cuando la leyó la aventó al interior de su maleta sumamente molesto y sonrojado, abrió el paquete y sacó del interior un portarretratos, lo miró y lo puso en la mesita de noche que había a lado de la cama.

– ¿Tu lo sabías? – me dijo cuándo se sentó nuevamente frente a su pantalla.

–Si, por un momento pensé que en la revisión te darías cuenta.

– ¿Y tú ya sacaste todo de tu maleta?

Lo miré dudosa y fui hasta donde mi maleta, saqué todo de ahí con desesperación y vi un paquete idéntico al de él, tenía una tarjeta igual que decía: "Para mi hermana, Sakura–chan", enseguida intuí que era de parte de Itachi, lo abrí y vi aquella foto, la abracé contra mi pecho, le debía una a Itachi. La coloqué sobre la cómoda que tenía de cabecera en mi cama y me acerqué a mi laptop.

–Veo que tú recibiste una igual.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Me lo dijo en su estúpida nota.

–Bueno ahora sólo falta un regalo – le mostré el que me dio, lo había dejado sobre el escritorio. – ¿Qué esperas? Abre el tuyo primero.

Con mala cara, abrió el que yo le había dado.

– ¿Separadores? – me dijo confuso.

–Sigue buscando – animé.

Sacó todos los separadores que le había dado y al fondo de esa cajita encontró una cadenita de plata que tenía un anillo igual de plata cómo dije.

–Ese anillo – comencé a decir mientras lo examinaba – representa muchas cosas en mi familia, como la buena suerte, pero más que eso representa la sabiduría de cada uno, tómalo así como un amuleto – me encogí de hombros – espero que te sirva.

–Muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué todos estos separadores?

–Mis abuelos tienen una gran biblioteca, mi padre hubiera seguido sus pasos si no fuera porque quiso experimentar nuevas cosas, viví bajo libros, por eso amo la literatura y creo que eso fue motivación para lo que estudio. A resumidas cuentas, sé cuánto lees y los montones de libros que tienes y ahora incrementaran, así que…

–Ya veo por dónde vas – me cortó mientras reía – pero sabes con esto me pones en dificultades, no dejare de pensar en ti.

–Ese es el punto – reí mientras sentía como me sonrojaba.

–Bien es tu turno.

Abrí su regalo y juró que mi manos temblaban, al igual que yo, él me había dado una cadenita y con un dije del sello familiar de Sasuke. Era tan hermoso, aquel diminuto abanico era una linda pieza de arte tallada perfectamente.

–Creo que dar algo representativo de uno lo tomamos muy en cuenta, ese símbolo sabes muy bien que es de mi familia, ahora eres parte de ella molestia – me dijo con mucha sinceridad.

–Es hermoso, gracias, lo cuidare mucho.

–Tengo que irme.

– ¿Tan pronto? –pregunté en tono triste.

–Sí, debo de arreglar uno que otro papeleo, pero por lo poco que me he enterado, no habrá mucho tiempo para conversar, por eso aproveché de una vez.

– ¿Qué hora es allá?

–Son las cinco de la tarde… – lo vi sorprendida – del día 1º de agosto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Apenas es 1º? Kami–sama, es mucho tiempo.

–Lo sé. Tal vez no pueda hablarte seguido – me dijo dudoso – pero escribirte sí que puedo, serás como mi diario personal – rió ante su comentario.

–Y tú serás el mío.

–Por cierto, pronto recibirás respuesta de Bellas Artes, ¿no?

–Si – y recordé después de tanto tiempo el concurso.

–Me avisas que pasa.

–Sí.

Nos costó despedirnos, pero verlo ahí en ese lugar, tratando de aparentar seguridad y confianza, me animó a motivarlo nuevamente, él me dedicó una sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta y sólo con un _"sé porque lo hago, te amo",_ nos despedimos. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, vaya no me percate que habíamos hablado mucho. Pero más que tristeza, estaba completamente feliz por todo lo que había pasado. Ahora era mi turno, tenía que cumplir la parte de mi trato mental, si él haría todo eso por mí, porque según él lo impulse, ahora yo haría todo para que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, y lo primero que haría sería rogar por quedar en un buen lugar en ese dichoso concurso.

Las preguntas de mi madre no se hicieron esperar esa mañana, por fortuna ella era comprensiva, así que no hizo ningún comentario ante papá, que aún sabía que yo había estado todo ese tiempo en Shizuoka. _Creo que a veces mi padre prefería hacer vista ciega y oídos sordos… muy ingenuo._ Mamá se enteró de todo, bueno casi todo, sabía que su yerno estaría dos años en Estados Unidos, también que estuve todo ese tiempo hospedada en casa de los padres de Sasuke y que una amiga se había casado. Le mostré fotos que había tomado de la boda, mi madre dijo que nos veíamos muy bien juntos, pero donde se derritió con sus comentarios fue en aquella foto que Itachi me dio.

Cada que podía, Sasuke me escribía, me contaba cómo estaba su horario de pésimo, prácticamente iría a la comodidad de su habitación para dormir. Los mensajes para él eran costosos, pero no me importaba, era más valioso decirle buenas noches o buenos días, de vez en cuando recibía mails de él y se los respondía gustosa. _Claro, los míos eran lo doble o triple de largos que los suyos_. Él ya había comenzado las clases y yo apenas amenazaba con comenzar los trámites de inscripción de mi semestre…_ y llegó ese día cardiaco._

Nos habíamos reunido el equipo de Konoha cerca de la universidad, era más de medio día y estábamos sumidos por los nervios.

–Bien – habló Shikamaru – es mejor ir.

–Seguro – dije restándole importancia, pues yo sería la que iría al matadero, ¡no ellos! – Saldré pronto.

A paso seguro y poco decidido, me fui adentrando a la universidad, había todavía pocos alumnos, después de todo era sábado. Me dirigí a la sala donde estaba muestro coordinador. Toqué la puerta y escuche un "adelante".

–Ah, señorita Haruno, es bueno verla – dijo aquel hombre anciano sentado en su silla al frente de su escritorio.

–Sarutobi–sensei – dije acercándome a su escritorio – venia por los resultados del concurso.

–Claro – aquel hombre de edad avanzada se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con un sobre amarillo – sea cual haya sido el resultado, esta universidad estará orgullosa de su esfuerzo.

Tomé el sobre y estaba algo indecisa si debía abrirlo en frente de él. Sentía que sudaba frio y mi estómago se transformó en un revoltura asquerosa. Una simple hoja, a esa simple hoja le tenía miedo. Si el resultado era bueno sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida, si no lo era, me sentiría totalmente devastada y tendría que comenzar de nuevo, aún no sé qué sería pero debía empezar de nuevo.

–No es necesario que lo abras aquí – dijo aquel hombre con voz apacible y amable – seguro tus amigos estarán esperando.

–Gracias.

Dando una reverencia salí de ese lugar y me topé con todos mis amigos.

–Lo sentimos – sonrió nerviosamente Temari – no podíamos dejarte sola.

–Teníamos que venir – dijo Ten–Ten – eres la líder, pero es mucho peso para una sola persona.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente Neji.

–Aun no lo abro – dije mostrando el sobre.

Nos fuimos encaminando a la salida, fuimos a una cafetería cerca de ahí, ordenamos unas cuantas bebidas y suspiramos al unisonó.

–Ya es hora – habló Kiba por primera vez.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado y saqué la hoja dentro del sobre, leí con cuidado ante mis compañeros la carta que venía. En ella expresaba las más sinceras gracias por haber participado, así mismo en la segunda etapa les deseaban suerte a los mejores diez grupos. Y a continuación leí la lista. Era una sola hoja y aparecía el nombre de los diez grupos así como el número de participante, la universidad y distrito de procedencia.

Leí los primeros siete grupos, después siguió el Team 7, me alegré, ellos lo habían conseguido, uno más y después… miré a mis compañeros, sus miradas expectantes estaban sobre mí. Juraba que escuchaba el latido del corazón de cada uno, vi que Ino se mordía las uñas, Neji estaba mas serio que de costumbre, Shikamaru disimulaba estar distraído mientras Chouji no paraba de comer… y así podía seguir la lista. Sin duda era para un momento fotográfico.

_20 de agosto… No tengo palabras…. Pero Sasuke, sin duda vamos muy bien, ¡el 1º de septiembre vamos a Tokio!_

* * *

**TT_TT**

**Bueno aqui comienza lo bueno (?) **

**Las lágrimas, las risas (?) y las ganas de matar a ciertas personas se dan a partir de estos capítulos...**

**Nuestros heroes (jajaja bien pokemon x'D) se enfrentaran a los que muchos le temen... Un amor de lejos...**

**¿Y uds que harian? **

**Romperian y si el destino los une de nuevo lo volverían a amar (eso a mi parecer sonó muy idiota xD)**

**Seguir adelante y enfrentarlo...**

**Ser fuerte...**

**Hay muchos caminos y... Bueno que les digo xD yo sufro de esto... asi que...**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capi ^^**

**Mata ne~~!**


	17. Página 16

**Página 15**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana y mi móvil no paraba de sonar. _¡Joder, esa alarma otra vez volvió a hacer de las suyas! _Traté de taparme los oídos con la almohada pero su estridente sonido sólo se acrecentaba más. Harta, decidí ponerle fin a ese perturbador sonido y dormir más, me levanté de la cama y busqué mi móvil en mi escritorio, lo tomé y vi cuatro llamadas perdidas.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo pude haber dormido tan tranquilamente después de eso?_ Volvió a sonar y conteste sin miramientos.

– ¡Sasuke! – grité eufórica.

_–Joder Sakura, hasta que reaccionas._

–Disculpa, son las cinco treinta de la mañana – dije viendo mejor mi reloj –, ¿qué te creías?

_– ¿Quién me dijo que aunque fueran las tres de la mañana respondería?_

–Hmp – hice puchero – ¿ya estás instalado en los dormitorios?

_–Sí, fue una proeza llegar aquí, por fortuna mi compañero de cuarto es también de Japón, así que no habrá tanto problema._

–Esa fue suerte.

_–Suerte o no estoy aquí, por cierto ¿quieres ver mi habitación?_

– ¿Cómo?

_–Sabía que llamar a esta hora seria problema, niña boba, conéctate y estaremos por video chat._

Colgó y eso fue pauta para que buscara como loca mi laptop, la encendí y rápidamente entre al video chat, la cual ya tenía en espera a Sasuke.

–Es mejor así ¿no? Por cierto te vez muy bien – soltó burlonamente.

–Acabas de levantarme, ¿Qué esperabas?

No era la primera vez que me veía así, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando dormía con él mi cabello permanecía como si solo hubiera dormido por cinco minutos, en cambio ahora mi cabello era una mata revuelta por no decir nido de pájaros. Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, me enseñó aquella habitación en la que estaría por dos años, también yo le mostré la mía, pues nunca la había visto, inclusive conocí a su compañero, claro sólo fue un hola y adiós, tenía pinta de rarito, pero solo eso, Kei, como se hacía llamar, hablaba con voz muy ronca, bueno, al menos sabia con quién carajos estaría. Me di cuenta de que aún no desempacaba pues sus maletas estaban en su cama.

– ¿Aun no desempacas?

–Tengo pocas horas de haber llegado, dame un respiro.

–Itachi colocó algo en maleta.

Muy resignado pero más que eso, temeroso a saber que había puesto su hermano, abrió la maleta más grande, estuvo rebuscando entre su ropa hasta que se topó con un paquete, tenía un moño azul y por lo visto una tarjeta, que cuando la leyó la aventó al interior de su maleta sumamente molesto y sonrojado, abrió el paquete y sacó del interior un portarretratos, lo miró y lo puso en la mesita de noche que había a lado de la cama.

– ¿Tu lo sabías? – me dijo cuándo se sentó nuevamente frente a su pantalla.

–Si, por un momento pensé que en la revisión te darías cuenta.

– ¿Y tú ya sacaste todo de tu maleta?

Lo miré dudosa y fui hasta donde mi maleta, saqué todo de ahí con desesperación y vi un paquete idéntico al de él, tenía una tarjeta igual que decía: "Para mi hermana, Sakura–chan", enseguida intuí que era de parte de Itachi, lo abrí y vi aquella foto, la abracé contra mi pecho, le debía una a Itachi. La coloqué sobre la cómoda que tenia de cabecera en mi cama y me acerqué a mi laptop.

–Veo que tú recibiste una igual.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Me lo dijo en su estúpida nota.

–Bueno ahora sólo falta un regalo – le mostré el que me dio, lo había dejado sobre el escritorio. – ¿Qué esperas? Abre el tuyo primero.

Con mala cara, abrió el que yo le había dado.

– ¿Separadores? – me dijo confuso.

–Sigue buscando – animé.

Sacó todos los separadores que le había dado y al fondo de esa cajita encontró una cadenita de plata que tenía un anillo igual de plata cómo dije.

–Ese anillo – comencé a decir mientras lo examinaba – representa muchas cosas en mi familia, como la buena suerte, pero más que eso representa la sabiduría de cada uno, tómalo así como un amuleto – me encogí de hombros – espero que te sirva.

–Muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué todos estos separadores?

–Mis abuelos tienen una gran biblioteca, mi padre hubiera seguido sus pasos si no fuera porque quiso experimentar nuevas cosas, viví bajo libros, por eso amo la literatura y creo que eso fue motivación para lo que estudio. A resumidas cuentas, sé cuánto lees y los montones de libros que tienes y ahora incrementaran, así que…

–Ya veo por dónde vas – me cortó mientras reía – pero sabes con esto me pones en dificultades, no dejare de pensar en ti.

–Ese es el punto – reí mientras sentía como me sonrojaba.

–Bien es tu turno.

Abrí su regalo y juró que mi manos temblaban, al igual que yo, él me había dado una cadenita y con un dije del sello familiar de Sasuke. Era tan hermoso, aquel diminuto abanico era una linda pieza de arte tallada perfectamente.

–Creo que dar algo representativo de uno lo tomamos muy en cuenta, ese símbolo sabes muy bien que es de mi familia, ahora eres parte de ella molestia – me dijo con mucha sinceridad.

–Es hermoso, gracias, lo cuidare mucho.

–Tengo que irme.

– ¿Tan pronto? –pregunté en tono triste.

–Sí, debo de arreglar uno que otro papeleo, pero por lo poco que me he enterado, no habrá mucho tiempo para conversar, por eso aproveché de una vez.

– ¿Qué hora es allá?

–Son las cinco de la tarde… – lo vi sorprendida – del día 1º de agosto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Apenas es 1º? Kami–sama, es mucho tiempo.

–Lo sé. Tal vez no pueda hablarte seguido – me dijo dudoso – pero escribirte sí que puedo, serás como mi diario personal – rió ante su comentario.

–Y tú serás el mío.

–Por cierto, pronto recibirás respuesta de Bellas Artes, ¿no?

–Si – y recordé después de tanto tiempo el concurso.

–Me avisas que pasa.

–Sí.

Nos costó despedirnos, pero verlo ahí en ese lugar, tratando de aparentar seguridad y confianza, me animó a motivarlo nuevamente, él me dedicó una sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta y sólo con un _"sé porque lo hago, te amo",_ nos despedimos. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, vaya no me percate que habíamos hablado mucho. Pero más que tristeza, estaba completamente feliz por todo lo que había pasado. Ahora era mi turno, tenía que cumplir la parte de mi trato mental, si él haría todo eso por mí, porque según él lo impulse, ahora yo haría todo para que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, y lo primero que haría sería rogar por quedar en un buen lugar en ese dichoso concurso.

Las preguntas de mi madre no se hicieron esperar esa mañana, por fortuna ella era comprensiva, así que no hizo ningún comentario ante papá, que aun sabía que yo había estado todo ese tiempo en Shizuoka. _Creo que a veces mi padre prefería hacer vista ciega y oídos sordos… muy ingenuo._ Mamá se enteró de todo, bueno casi todo, sabía que su yerno estaría dos años en Estados Unidos, también que estuve todo ese tiempo hospedad en casa de los padres de Sasuke y que una amiga se había casado. Le mostré fotos que había tomado de la boda, mi madre dijo que nos veíamos muy bien juntos, pero donde se derritió con sus comentarios fue en aquella foto que Itachi me dio.

Cada que podía, Sasuke me escribía, me contaba como estaba su horario de pésimo, prácticamente iría a la comodidad de su habitación para dormir. Los mensajes para él eran costosos, pero no me importaba, era más valioso decirle buenas noches o buenos días, de vez en cuando recibía mails de él y se los respondía gustosa. _Claro, los míos eran lo doble o triple de largos que los suyos_. Él ya había comenzado las clases y yo apenas amenazaba con comenzar los trámites de inscripción de mi semestre…_ y llegó ese día cardiaco._

Nos habíamos reunido el equipo de Konoha cerca de la universidad, era más de medio día y estábamos sumidos por los nervios.

–Bien – habló Shikamaru – es mejor ir.

–Seguro – dije restándole importancia, pues yo sería la que iría al matadero, ¡no ellos! – Saldré pronto.

A paso seguro y poco decidido, me fui adentrando a la universidad, había todavía pocos alumnos, después de todo era sábado. Me dirigí a la sala donde estaba muestro coordinador. Toqué la puerta y escuche un "adelante".

–Ah, señorita Haruno, es bueno verla – dijo aquel hombre anciano sentado en su silla al frente de su escritorio.

–Sarutobi–sensei – dije acercándome a su escritorio – venia por los resultados del concurso.

–Claro – aquel hombre de edad avanzada se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con un sobre amarillo – sea cual haya sido el resultado, esta universidad estará orgullosa de su esfuerzo.

Tomé el sombre y estaba algo indecisa si debía abrirlo en frente de él. Sentía que sudaba frio y mi estómago se transformó en un revoltura asquerosa. Una simple hoja, a esa simple hoja le tenía miedo. Si el resultado era bueno sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida, si no lo era, me sentiría totalmente devastada y tendría que comenzar de nuevo, aun no sé qué sería pero debía empezar de nuevo.

–No es necesario que lo abras aquí – dijo aquel hombre con voz apacible y amable – seguro tus amigos estarán esperando.

–Gracias.

Dando una reverencia salí de ese lugar y me topé con todos mis amigos.

–Lo sentimos – sonrió nerviosamente Temari – no podíamos dejarte sola.

–Teníamos que venir – dijo Ten–Ten – eres la líder, pero es mucho peso para una sola persona.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente Neji.

–Aun no lo abro – dije mostrando el sobre.

Nos fuimos encaminando a la salida, fuimos a una cafetería cerca de ahí, ordenamos unas cuantas bebidas y suspiramos al unisonó.

–Ya es hora – habló Kiba por primera vez.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado y saqué la hoja dentro del sobre, leí con cuidado ante mis compañeros la carta que venía. En ella expresaba las más sinceras gracias por haber participado, así mismo en la segunda etapa les deseaban suerte a los mejores diez grupos. Y a continuación leí la lista. Era una sola hoja y aparecía el nombre de los diez grupos así como el número de participante, la universidad y distrito de procedencia.

Leí los primeros siete grupos, después siguió el Team 7, me alegre, ellos lo habían conseguido, uno más y después… miré a mis compañeros, sus miradas expectantes estaban sobre mí. Juraba que escuchaba el latido del corazón de cada uno, vi que Ino se mordía las uñas, Neji estaba más serio que de costumbre, Shikamaru disimulaba estar distraído mientras Chouji no paraba de comer… y así podía seguir la lista. Sin duda era para un momento fotográfico.

_20 de agosto… No tengo palabras…. Pero Sasuke, sin duda vamos muy bien, ¡el 1º de septiembre vamos a Tokio!_

* * *

**Esto no es nada...**

**Esto es solo una salida rápida... pronto les subirá el drama que sus cabezas reventaran y...**

**ok no tanto asi pero jajaja tengo algo bueno para el final... :) **


	18. Página 17

**Página 17**

Habían pasado los diez días de gloriosa espera, para mi fortuna me sentía tranquila, a pesar de que iba ser la nueva líder y directora de la película que ahora presentaríamos. Estaba completamente segura de que competiríamos con una excelente animación en donde voces de expertos sopranos le darían vida, la tenemos fácil… _si, cómo no._ La verdad que me aterraba, no sería nada fácil y querer perder la oportunidad de trabajar con los grandes del medio no estaba en nuestros planes. Había hablado con Naruto para los detalles del concurso, el cual teníamos de límite de entrega más de dos meses, es decir lo estaríamos entregando el 30 de noviembre. Naruto y su equipo llegaron a la semana después de que las bases de la nueva etapa llegaran. El nuevo equipo era mucho más grande, pero la sorpresa que me lleve es ver a un sujeto que pensé jamás volvería ver en lo que quedaba de mi miserable existencia. _Rock Lee._

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, apuesto que mi cara se descuadro, no recuerdo de verlo visto el día de la premiación, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera salido corriendo ante su presencia, ya después me enteré de que él no había ido por problemas de salud. Al principio fue de lo más desagradable, en cada reunión que hacíamos, aquel sujeto verde no se me quitaba de encima, se me insinuaba a cada instante que podía, en verdad que era desagradable, pero gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y sobre todo casi a una paliza que le propino, se desmotivó sabiendo que yo no quería saber nada de él.

El equipo era el siguiente, por lado de Okinawa se integraron, aparte de Lee, Sai, Hinata y Naruto, estaba Shino Aburame, un ser medio extraño, misterioso y oscuro que prácticamente se quejaba por todo… hasta por que la mosca no vuela encima de él, además dejaba ese toque misterioso con sus gafas oscuras, como si se tratase de un ciego, a él no lo había visto en mi estadía en Okinawa y eso es porque también se había dado de intercambio_, que conveniente_. Aparte de él, estaba la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, aquella chica linda de cabello castaño y ojos igual que los de su hermana, a pesar de su seriedad, procuraba mucho a Hinata, pero más que eso estaba casi segura que su padre la había enviado o más bien obligado a participar para ver el comportamiento de Naruto hacia la heredera de la familia Hyuga… ah por cierto, ya eran tres. No, no piensen mal, digo, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi… los Hyuga se incrementan, ¿o no? Bueno ahora Hinata era Uzumaki… Después de ella, había otra chica en sus filas, ella era muy explosiva y qué decir de impulsiva, podía decir que era como la hermana gemela perdida de Naruto, pero ella tenía un carácter más fuerte y a veces era medio sentimental, su nombre es Karui, era bonita, de piel bronceada, ojos color ámbar y una melena pelirroja, pero siempre andaba peleando por cualquier bobada que decía otro miembro del equipo. Omoi. Igual de bronceado, ojos chocolate y de cabello de un color peculiarmente blanco. Este era como Shikamaru, divagando en las nubes… o tal vez su concentración era hacia alguna paleta que siempre estaba comiendo. Su negatividad era algo exasperante y qué decir de cada ocurrencia que decía, pero para eso está Karui… _para controlarlo... con golpes. _Vale era un equipo muy opuesto…. Por un lado estaban los tranquilos y por otro los más ruidosos.

– ¡Ya está! – Gritó con entusiasmo la pelirroja – ¡El guion de nuestra película y por supuesto carta al triunfo! Temari, he de decir que tus ideas son geniales.

–Bueno Karui, no te quedas atrás, las ideas que dimos dio como resultado esto.

– ¿Tú crees que con esto ganemos? – Empezó el pesimista de Omoi – Se me hace muy común…

–Neji, Shikamaru y yo lo revisaremos – empecé a hablar antes de que siguieran con una discusión infinita. – las tareas las dividiremos cuando esto ya esté más que decidido, afortunadamente contaremos con la ayuda de nuestros superiores – al decir esto Naruto frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada no muy convencido, lo ignoré. – a más tardar mañana le diremos que es lo que haremos… bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora.

–Bien– Hanabi se levantó de su asiento seguido de Shino – nos veremos en casa Hinata, Naruto.

En seguida de ellos se fueron los demás, sólo nos quedamos Naruto Hinata y yo.

–Este grupo va ser un reto para controlar – dije soltando un suspiro.

–Descuida, – me alentó Hinata – nos llevaremos muy bien, además todos tenemos un objetivo, esta alianza será para bien.

–Alianza… – buen nombre.

–Sí pero – comenzó a decir Naruto – yo no quiero que nos ayude ese tipo, Sasori.

–Él nos ayudó mucho a nosotros, además ellos ya son unos profesionales en esto y tienen mucha experiencia en estos ámbitos.

–Yo no dudo de eso – se cruzó de brazos – ese tipo de da mala espina, ¿segura que no pretende nada contigo?

–Na–Naruto – sudé frio – ¿pero qué dices idiota? Además sabes que al único que quiero, amo e idolatro es a Sasuke.

–Sí pero él no esa aquí – me calló – cómo amigo, no, como hermano de Sasuke quiero lo mejor para él, y sé que tú eres su vida, de veras, por eso no quiero que ese tipo arruine el destino de mi hermano. Sakura no dudo de lo que sientes por Sasuke, pero las intenciones de ese tipo no me agradan.

–Hablando de eso… – cortó Hinata por fortuna – ¿Sasuke te ha hablado?

–Claro, hoy en la mañana – hablé entusiasmada – ha estado liado con exámenes y sobre todo en su interinato, pero aún vive, por cierto los mando saludar.

–Ese desgraciado – soltó enfadado Naruto – a mí ni me habla y eso que le hago el favor de cuidarte.

– ¡Oye, no lo tienes que hacer! – Murmuré molesta.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas, ese bastardo me debe una.

–Naruto, no creo que Sasori pretenda algo con Sakura además de trabajo, yo creo que él sabe lo de ustedes ¿o no? – pregunto Hinata.

–Si…– dije dudativa… Sasuke no tenía conocimiento de Sasori y él sabía todo sobre Sasuke y lo odiaba. Si Sasuke se enteraba era seguro un ataque de celos, pero más que eso era que me ganaría su desprecio de por vida y que decir que lo más seguro es que rompería conmigo. Cosa que sólo de pensar mi corazón se reprimía.

–Qué más da – dijo Naruto – si tu confías en él no habrá problema, pero lo estaré vigilando, no le diré nada a Sasuke – _como si pudieras decirle_ – pero si esto se sale de control juro que le rompo la cara y no porque Sasuke no esté aquí, sino porque él sabe tu situación y no voy a permitir que juegue contigo… eres una de mis mejores amigas.

–Naruto…

Dejamos ese tema aparte y seguimos platicando un rato más acerca de sus nuevas vidas aquí y sobre todo como es que Hanabi había terminado de chaperona, y vaya que le atiné a mis sospechas. Al final ellos me condujeron a mi casa, era bueno de que Hinata estuviera con él, si no, seguro Naruto se perdería. Llegué a mi casa y mis padres estaban ahí, conversamos un rato y después subí a mi habitación para comenzar a leer el libreto, era muy entretenido, era la vida de dos medias hermanas, siempre competían y el humor de ambas era muy distinto, algunas situaciones daban risa, pero luego la historia se ve compleja cuando llega el amor. Tal vez era muy trillada la historia, pero el toque cómico, supernatural y qué decir de la misma muerte le daba un toque especial. Corregí varios puntos del guion, trataba de meter un poco más de comedia y darle un toque algo oscuro. Sin querer ya eran las 2 de la mañana, _y era la 1 de la tarde allá._

–Me pregunto si contestara…

La pantalla tenia fijo el número de mi amor de lejos. Sin querer, oprimí el botón de marcar, me lo pegué al oído y esperé… _ no respondió…_ era claro seguro estaba ocupado con alguien… _si una fulana, seguro era una estúpida tras él._ Esto era el colmo, ahora estaba celosa de alguien que seguro no existía o tal vez si pero él jamás me diría… ¿Cómo me diría? Ni si quiera yo era capaz de hablarle de Sasori…

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando y lo último que vi era la pantalla iluminada con su nombre, como si eso iniciara el comienzo de mi sueño. Siempre era mi primer y último pensamiento, era él el único que tenía marcado en mi cabeza, mi corazón y mi piel, era al único que podía ver con amor y amarlo como si se tratase de un Dios. Con él, mi imaginación volaba a ideas poco racionales que en el pasado seguro hubiera detestado. Él era mi comienzo, mi motivación, mi inspiración, mi futuro.

_"Me marcas y te quedas dormida, eres una molestia, te amo"_

_24 de septiembre, estoy celosa de esa perra imaginaria que te puede ver. Cuando te enteres de que un amigo me pretende ¿Cómo reaccionaras? No me dejaras ¿verdad? Después de todo solo te amo a ti. _

* * *

**Las inseguridades de la vida... claro eso existe aun teniendolos de cuerpo presente xDDD**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capi ^^**

**Nos estamos leyendo próximamente :)**

**Mata ne!**


	19. Página 18

**Página 18**

Llovía intensamente en las calles de Tokio, mi paraguas e impermeable apenas era suficiente para el diluvio en pleno noviembre, pero pese a eso, la verdad no me importaba el tiempo que me tomaba para ir a mi departamento, hacía tiempo que no tenía tanta tranquilidad y sobre todo que no observaba con detenimiento aquella ciudad en la que me había mudado hace un año.

Así es, tanto nos tomó para llegar a esto, nuestros caminos empezaron por iguales en aquel concurso, pero tras esa derrota cada quien fue por su lado. Ese día fue memorable, ambos trabajos eran muy buenos, pero como siempre el mejor merecía ganar. Pensé que mi equipo se desanimaría por aquello, pero al parecer lo tomaron con mucha madurez y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Al principio me sentía culpable, pues todo había quedado en mis manos como productora del proyecto, pero en vez de eso recibí halagos tanto de mi grupo como de los jueces del concurso. Después de eso, la mayoría del grupo que proveniente de Okinawa regresó a su lugar de origen, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se quedaron aquí en Tokio, Sai hacia constate viajes entre Okinawa y Tokio, pues quería expandir la galería que tenían sus padres y lo mejor es que lo haría junto con Ino, la cual estaba más loca de amor por su novio raro. Yo en cambio recibí algunos contratos, desde que terminé la universidad ya tenía trabajo como productora o co–productora de algunas obras, películas de exhibición y lo más reciente, una televisora me ofreció un jugoso contrato para producir lo que sería la novela más vista en los últimos tiempos. A veces trabajaba con Hinata, que se había vuelto una excelente guionista y redactora en el medio, pero con el que casi no perdía vista era con Naruto, pues él, al igual que yo siendo una novata, rápidamente se convirtió en un excelente director cinematográfico. En cuanto a los demás, unos probaron suerte en el extranjero y les iba muy bien, Shikamaru y Temari fueron uno de los pocos que se quedaron, Shikamaru era técnico de sonido así como director de fotografía y Temari es directora de arte, es decir, se encargaba del vestuario, escenarios y demás cosas, por un momento pensé que se dedicaría a ser guionista pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Hanabi junto con Shino fueron a probar suerte en Italia, pues la pequeña Hyuga era una muy buena diseñadora de modas y qué decir de modelo, Shino se convirtió en su representante. Neji y Ten Ten se mudaron a Hong Kong, una televisora los contrató por sus grandes guiones y producciones. Kiba, Chouji y Lee se dedicaron al montaje, incluso abrieron su propia empresa dedicada a ello, aunque eran más famosos por sus comerciales de algunas marcas de bebidas y sobre todo de comida, presiento que el que tuvo mucho que ver fue Chouji.

Sí, mi trabajo me dejaba agotada y no comía bien, mis padres tanto mis amigos me regañaban, incluso las veces que tenía video chat con Sasuke parecía notarlo y yo trataba de ocultarlo a toda costa. Me veía más delgada, más pálida y que decir que casi tenia sueño a todas horas, a veces el comer se volvía una opción pues no tenía tiempo entre set y set, grabaciones o direcciones de fuera. Si comenzaban los temblores por hambre, nada que un pedazo de chocolate arreglara, o trataba de tomar agua, en las noches llegaba a veces muy cansada para preparar algo decente de comer.

Estaba casi a punto de llegar a mi departamento cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil.

–Diga.

– ¿Aun no llegas a casa? – preguntó molesta la voz del otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Sasuke! – me alegré – mínimo un hola, ¿Cómo estás?

–Tonta, es casi más de media noche allá, ¡te he llamado a casa desde pasadas las 10!

–Lo siento, pero es que apenas hemos terminado de grabar, así que estos días lo tendré libre.

–No te sobre esfuerces, parece como si estuvieras enferma, ¿en verdad estas bien?

–Si – mentí – no te preocupes, por cierto – cambié de tema ágilmente – de lo que hablamos la semana pasada… ya tengo un buen lugar – llegué a mi departamento y saqué las llaves de mi bolsa, abrí la puerta y entré, me cambie los zapatos y encendí la luz, fui hacia mi habitación y enseguida abrí mi laptop – te acabo de mandar la información, si te gusta, mañana mismo puedo hacer el contrato.

–Mientras tenga todo lo que te pedí eso no importa.

–Céntrico, acogedor, amplio, iluminado, estilo contemporáneo, todo cumple a su requerimiento señor – bromeé con él – un departamento digno de un importante médico cirujano. La renta es algo cara, pero creo que lo vale.

–El dinero no me preocupa.

–Claro, ahora eres millonario – reí.

–No millonario pero al menos tengo con que vivir, pero eso va depender de lo que contestes ahora.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – me recosté en mi cama.

–Si te pedí que buscaras ese lugar por mí es porque quiero que vivas conmigo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – me levanté rápidamente de la cama y el vértigo me obligó a recostarme de nuevo.

–Si quiero que esto funcione… yo al menos… – empezaba a tartamudear y susurrar cosas sin sentido, me daba gracia escucharlo.

–Bien, me iré a vivir contigo, yo tampoco puedo estar más tiempo sin ti.

–Hmp

–Arrogante.

–Molesta. – Silencio – dentro de tres días será tu premiación ¿no?

–Sí, será el viernes.

–No podré asistir.

–Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero es ganancia que al menos te hayan adelantado la salida una semana.

–Llegaré el sábado por la tarde, después de eso me tomaré un mes de descanso, quiero aclimatarme a la ciudad, Tsunade, que será mi jefa inmediata en el hospital de Tokio me quiere haya cuanto antes, pero debo darme un respiro.

–Hablas como un anciano – me reí mientras escuchaba todas sus quejas – ese día iré por ti al aeropuerto para llevarte a casa.

–Entonces, nos veremos ese día… debo irme, ya pronto va comenzar la conferencia, cuídate.

–Nos vemos luego. Te quiero.

–Yo igual.

Colgamos. Es realmente agotador, estaba realmente cansada, quería comer algo pero ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas de levantarme. Mañana podría dormir hasta tarde, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, pero el sonido de mi móvil interrumpió eso.

–Diga – solté algo molesta.

–Si no me quieres hablar está bien.

–Sasori, ¿sabes qué hora es?

–Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, pero he llegado a Tokio apenas, además no me quiero perder tu premiación.

–Si gracias… no es que sea descortés pero… ¿podemos hablar mañana? Realmente me siento muy cansada.

–Claro, nada mas no fuera el doctorcillo ese que te quedas platicando hasta las 5 de la mañana.

–Sasori… – comencé con la reprimenda.

–Ya, vale, paso por ti a medio día.

–Está bien, nos vemos – y antes de que dijera nada le colgué.

Él era otro que me regañaba de cómo estaba y sobre todo, aunque suene raro, más era su regaño porque le ocultaba las cosas a Sasuke. Me vi envuelta en el sueño rápidamente, todo giraba tan rápido que me sentía como en un tremendo remolino pero esa sensación se acabó y después era como si durmiera sobre el colchón más cómodo y suave que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha con agua caliente, se sentía algo relajante, lo idóneo después de haber dormido como roca, salí del baño y enseguida elegí un atuendo para mi visita de hoy, sólo faltaba una hora para que el gran Sasori llegara. Me arreglé rápidamente y como si lo hubiera invocado, tocaron a la puerta pero en seguida se abrió interrumpiendo mi bienvenida.

– ¿Sabes? – Comencé a decir al ver su presencia sin inmutarse ni nada –podría interpretar esto cómo un robo y podría llamar a la policía

–Oh vamos, no seas nena, además tú me diste la llave hace tiempo… por cierto ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – Se acercó a mí y empezó a tocarme la cara – no has comido bien ¿verdad? Joder, te pierdo la vista dos miserables meses y ya estas hecha para el panteón, cuando te vea el imbécil ese seguro te mata.

–No digas nada, además no he tenido tiempo, esta semana serán como las vacaciones que nunca tuve, además Sasuke aún no sospecha de nada, ya son más de dos años y seguro que no recordara bien…

– ¿Recordar? – levantó la voz – que yo sepa no dejo aquí en Japón a un cadáver ambulante – suspiró – al menos intenta comer en el trabajo, nadie te dirá nada si comes mientras filmas.

–Sí, sí, si lo que digas – tomé mi bolso y me dirigí con él – vámonos antes de que empieces el sermón de siempre.

Bajamos por el ascensor y después salimos del edificio para subirnos a su auto, Sasori empezó con sus bromas de siempre, también me platicó del tiempo que paso en Italia con sus padres y su abuela. Me prometió que en un futuro no muy lejano me invitaría junto con Sasuke a conocer esos lugares de Europa. Llegamos a un restaurante de comida tradicional y pedimos una mesa algo apartada de las demás, nos mostraron el menú y pedimos de tomar.

–Ya hablando en serio – comenzó Sasori – si no te cuidas algo grave puede pasar, al menos deberías de ir al médico para ver si aún estas bien.

–Mi médico personal llegara este sábado…

– ¿No vendrá a la premiación? – preguntó sorprendido.

–Con trabajos le adelantaron su fecha de salida, pero – irradiaba felicidad – me ha pedido que vaya a vivir con él.

– ¿En serio? – No era precisamente felicidad lo que se mostraba en su cara pero tampoco estaba muy enfadado – pues que te puedo decir… ¿bien por ti? – soltó sarcástico.

–Gracias – dije irónica.

–Bueno es lo que querías ¿no? Estar al fin con él y tener un "vivieron felices para siempre" – me sonrojé ante su historia de cuento de hadas que en realidad quería – sólo que no le ocultes nada, si él no sabe de tu condición cuando te vea seguro se enfadara.

–Sí pero no quiero que se preocupe por cosas sin sentido.

– ¿Sin sentido? – Alzó un poco la voz – ¿es que acaso estás loca? Qué tal si por no comer bien te pasa algo grave, de por si estas en los huesos.

–No me regañes ¿sí? – Le dije casi llorando – lo más seguro es que él me regañe, pero hasta que ese día llegue por favor no digas nada.

–Si claro, lo mío es una calma, lo de él será la tormenta y sólo porque es más consiente que uno ya que es médico. En fin haz lo que quieras – se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

–Gracias.

Nos llevaron de comer y la verdad es que comí como nunca lo había hecho, a mi amigo le daba risa, pues devoraba plato tras plato, seguimos conversando de cosas sin sentido y le gané un juego que era adivinar una canción que estaba puesta de fondo de restaurante, mi premio, acompañarme a cerrar el trato del cual sería el hogar de mi amado y por supuesto el mío… en verdad que casi contaba las horas y minutos que faltaban… dos años han pasado, en el cual ha habido de todo, buenos momentos y malos momentos.

_15 de noviembre… _Ahora viene mi futuro contigo, pero este, siento que se está yendo por el caño al ver como terminó todo lo que ingerí en el baño… espero que esto no empeore, porque ese día que vaya por ti, quiero que me veas bien.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Que comience el show! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Mata ne! **


	20. Página 19

–Mucha gracias por ayudarme – coloqué la última caja sobre el suelo.

–De que Sakura–chan – me dijo Naruto colocando otro par de cajas en el suelo.

Ya me estaba cambiando de departamento, algo rápido pero quería tener todo listo para cuando Sasuke estuviera en casa. Le había pedido ayuda a Naruto, Hinata y Sasori con lo de la mudanza. Había pagado el depósito y tres meses de renta por adelantado. Aquel lugar ya estaba amueblado y debo decir que quien haya escogido los muebles tenía un excelente gusto.

–Sí que se llevaron la mejor vista de Tokio – gritó Sasori desde la amplia terraza que contaba el lugar– no es por nada pero espero que hagan una fiesta por el nuevo lugar.

–Opino lo mismo – se le unió Naruto – seguro que el teme querrá y si no quiere lo sacamos a patadas del lugar.

–Que exagerado – suspiré, me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí mi corazón acelerado de nueva cuenta, me comencé a sentir fatigada – iré por un vaso de agua, ¿gustan algo?

Naruto y Sasori estaban más enfrascados en su conversación de la planeación de una fiesta_… ¿desde cuándo ese par de idiotas comenzaron a llevarse bien? Qué más da_… me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un vaso, lo llené de agua y así como lo serví me lo terminé, no dejé ni una gota.

–Sakura–chan ¿estás bien?

– ¡Hi–Hinata! – me asustó y casi tiro el vaso que tenía en mis manos. – Si descuida, estoy bien – reí nerviosa.

–Naruto–kun no me ha dicho nada pero… – se acercó a mí y me examinó con su mirada – te ves pálida y algo, delgada… ¿estás enferma?

–Bueno de eso… creo que estoy bien, no he comido bien este tiempo pero…

–Sakura–chan, cuídate mucho – me abrazó – tienes que estar bien, ¿sí?

–Descuida Hinata.

Mi día transcurrió normal, haciendo a un lado las pequeñas taquicardias, mis vértigos y mareos, procuraba que nadie se diera cuenta pero a los ojos suspicaces de Sasori y miradas de preocupación de Hinata era casi imposible. Lo bueno es que Naruto era un poco más emm como decirlo, "ignorante" en ese sentido, si no estaría acosándome y seguro llamaría a Sasuke, pero creo que tenía una idea.

Dejamos todo limpio y ordenado, coloqué en nuestra habitación aquella última foto donde estábamos juntos. Sonreí nada más de verla y recordar todo aquello que paso ese día.

–Falta poco…

Hoy era el día de la premiación. Eran como los _Oscar_ de Japón, Nippon Academy–Sho Association, había muchas categorías, mejor actor, actriz, de reparto, película, director y sin fin de cosas más, yo estaba nominada a mejor directora por una película que había producido unos meses antes, todo mundo decía que dicha película se llevaría todos los premios.

–Listo, ya estoy ¿Qué te parece? – modelé a la pantalla que tenía enfrente, me había puesto un vestido largo color negro, en la mañana me había cortado el cabello, ahora me llegaba a los hombros, lo arreglé y me quedo muy bien, justo con el maquillaje que elegí para hoy.

–No te ves mal – me dijo Sasuke a través de la pantalla – pero creo que no debiste de haber cortado el cabello, además con ese corte pareces niña.

–Soy niña idiota – me acerqué la pantalla.

–Sí, cuando te conviene eres una niña – se cruzó de brazos – si todos te conocieran como eres dirían que eres una bruja.

–Sí y tu un ogro que siempre me saca de mis casillas.

– El tiempo pasó rápido ¿no?

–Hemos estado muy ocupados… aun no entiendo cómo es que rechazarte esa oportunidad que te dieron para quedarte allá.

– ¡Estás loca! No me quejo de lo que hago, pero este país ya me tiene harto, además si me quedara aquí te exigiría que te vinieras acá.

–Apenas me estoy haciendo reconocida y ¿quieres que me vaya allá?

– ¿Reconocida? Estas por todas partes, esa película que dirigiste el próximo mes llegará aquí cómo mejor película extranjera, no me vengas con cuentos, lo único que ahora le veo de problema es que serás la atención de todos.

– ¿Ese es un problema? – Me reí – si mi vida no es tan interesante, además me la paso ocupada todo el tiempo y lo sabes, entre las grabaciones y demás apenas puedo respirar – literalmente hablando…

–Hmp, ya veremos cuando llegue.

–Claro, lo que digas, debo de irme, nos veremos mañana, ya estoy ansiosa por verte de nuevo y no por esta pantalla

–En la tarde empieza mi recorrido a Japón, después de dos años… te deseo suerte, para la próxima premiación sin duda iré, no pienso dejar que cualquier idiota se te acerque – reí ante sus celos de niño chiquito.

–Es una promesa. Recuerda, mañana paso por ti al aeropuerto, nos veremos hasta entonces.

–Claro, cuídate y mañana nos veremos.

Cerré la sesión y apagué la laptop, me miré en el espejo por última vez y era como si hubiera renacido… aún seguía con mis síntomas extraños pero el día de hoy me sentía diferente.

Salí del departamento muy feliz, Sasori ya me esperaba en su auto, él, al igual que yo, iba de gala con un traje color gris oscuro. Íbamos hablando acerca de los nominados de esta noche, teníamos dura competencia pero Sasori no paraba de decir que me llevaría el primer lugar. Cuando llegamos al lugar todo estaba rodeado de mucha gente, periodistas, fotógrafos, fans, de todo, estaba algo nerviosa pero también estaba muy ansiosa y sobre todo radiante , me hubiera gustado que Sasuke estuviera aquí, pero si ganaba y todo salía bien, estaría celebrando con él todo el sábado.

Bajamos del auto y el _valet parking_ enseguida se lo llevó, caminé unos pasos y enseguida Sasori ya estaba a mi lado, se acercaron unos cuantos fotógrafos y periodistas, respondimos algunas preguntas y nos adentramos al auditorio. Fuimos a nuestros lugares asignados y esperamos un rato más, adentro me encontré con varios colegas y amigos, tanto actores, directores y sobre todo directores de televisoras muy importantes. Estaba emocionada porque todo comenzara, hasta que por fin los primeros anfitriones aparecieron.

Premio tras premio, categoría tras categoría, hasta que llegaron a la división de cine, hasta ahora, la mayoría de las categorías que pasaron, aquella película que dirigí iba ganando. Hasta que llegó el turno de mejor dirección. _Kami_, si digo que eso era lento cuando llegó el turno de los directores nominados fue más lento aún.

–Y el premio por mejor dirección es… Haruno Sakura por _Watashi no kokoro no nikki*._

Todo el lugar rompió en aplausos, yo estaba que ni me lo creía – aunque todos me aseguraban que ganaría – me levanté un poco aturdida y fui hasta el escenario a recoger mi premio. Me felicitaron dándome como primero una reverencia, después un abrazo y al final un felicidades. Me dieron el reconocimiento y después tuve que dar unas palabras de agradecimiento.

–En serio no sé qué decir – dije nerviosa – debo de darle las gracias a todo el equipo de trabajo, sin ellos esto no podría haberse realizado, a mis amigos, a mis padres y sobre todo a esa personita que siempre me apoya desde lejos. Te amo. – di un beso a la cámara que me veía y sin más me despegué del micro y bajé las escaleras, algunos se levantaron de sus asiento y me felicitaron, después de todo una novata había ganado.

Llegué con Sasori y de igual forma me felicitó, tomé asiento y me aferré a mi premio, uno de los tantos logros que esperaba tener. La ceremonia fue transcurriendo, yo aplaudía en forma automática pues aun no salía de mi asombro por no decir mi estado zombi. Cuando se terminó nos invitaron a pasar a una sala contigua para celebrar y sobre todo para aumentar las relaciones en el medio. _Y ahí fue cuando mi mundo se me venía encima. _Me topé con Naruto y Hinata, nos saludamos y me felicitaron por mi premio, también estaba Kiba y Chouji en el lugar, conversamos un momento y me sentí mareada, me excusé con ellos alegando que iría al baño, cuando me iba acercando al corredor que llevaba a dicho lugar, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me daba algo de vértigo y mi respiración la sentí agitada, tenía miedo, pero por más que quería forzar a mi cabeza procesar algo y a mi cuerpo a reaccionar, no podía.

_18 de noviembre… fue cuando todo se hizo negro y sólo escuché a lo lejos mi nombre. Tengo miedo, siento que esto será el comienzo de una pesadilla, en estos momentos es cuando más deseo verte. _

* * *

**(´~`)**

**Ahora que pasara! **

**Esto y más en el siguiente capi _**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
